I've Just Seen a Face
by Gelphie44
Summary: Elphaba fell in love with Glinda from the first moment she laid eyes on her. This is just a collection of some of the events that occured durring their relationship together. Some are oneshots...others are drabble. Pairings: Gelphie
1. Giggle

A giggle. That's all it took for Elphaba to become hooked.

The sweet sounds of laugher permeated the air as Glinda rolled over on her side to look at Elphaba.

"Whatcha thinking about Elphie?" Glinda continued to giggle as she stared at the woman lying next to her in bed.

Elphaba smiled over at her girlfriend and reached out to drape her arm around the blonde's waist. "You." She replied before leaning in to kiss her love.

Glinda snuggled in closer to Elphie and wrapped her arm around her love's back.

"What about me?" Glinda teased as she pulled back from an agonizing kiss.

"Your giggle." Elphaba responded truthfully and looked into Glinda's eyes. "It's what I fell in love with."

Glinda only giggled in response. "But I thought you hated my giggle at first." She argued.

"Never." Elphaba smiled. "I hated it only because I knew it was something that could never belong to me."

"But I am yours." Glinda smiled and kissed Elphie softly on the lips before pulling back to hear a response.

"And mine you will stay." Elphaba purred as she rolled over on top of her girlfriend.


	2. Gold

Gold.

Elphaba had never found the color gold to be particularly appealing until she met Glinda.

Elphaba sat on her bed reading over her psychology notes for her quiz tomorrow. She was nearing the end of the page when a sweet humming filled her senses. She looked up to see Glinda exiting the shower with a towel wrapped around her tiny frame.

Elphaba gasped at the sight of her love wearing hardly anything.

Glinda heard this little intake of breath and turned her attention over towards Elphaba and smiled.

"See something you like?" Glinda smirked as she tried to towel dry her hair.

Elphaba nodded her head furiously. She loved seeing Glinda after showers.

It wasn't the sight of her love that made her heart race so much. It was the color of Glinda's hair.

Glinda's hair was normally blonde. After showers it would darken from the water to take on a gold tint.

"You look like a princess." Elphaba smiled and removed herself from her bed.

"A princess?" Glinda raised an eyebrow. That wasn't exactly the response she had been expecting to hear from her love.

"All the gold suits you." Elphaba smiled and reached a hand up to stroke Glinda's soft cheek. These were moments when she hated her allergy to water. She wanted desperately to run her hands through the golden curls before they returned to their normal shade.

Glinda smiled and silently wished her hair could stay that color when dry. She knew Elphaba preferred it to her normal blonde.

"Well if I am a princess will you be my prince?" Glinda leaned closer to her love. She knew her hair was out of the way and so it would not cause a problem.

"Of course." Elphaba smiled before kissing the gold haired woman she loved so much.


	3. Fear

"Elphie can you hold me?" Glinda asked timidly as she heard thunder begin to roar in the distance. She had always hated thunderstorms, ever since she was a little girl.

"Of course my sweet." Elphaba smiled and got up from her bed to go to Glinda's.

"I'm scared." Glinda trembled as the first crack of thunder filled the air.

"Don't be. I'm here to protect you." Elphaba curled up in front of Glinda and pulled the blonde into her embrace.

Glinda rested her head on her girlfriend's chest and clung to her tightly. She felt safe in Elphaba's arms.

"You'll be my green protector." Glinda smiled into Elphaba's chest trying to alleviate the fear she felt as the thunder grew louder.

"Always." Elphaba kissed the top of Glinda's blonde curls and began to hum to her lightly. This always seemed to help her through thunderstorms.

Glinda whimpered a couple more times until Elphaba's sweet voice finally got the better of her. She drifted off, encased in the strong green arms of her love.

"I love you Glinda." Elphaba whispered as she stroked her sleeping girlfriend's back.

Elphaba would never admit it to anyone but she actually liked thunderstorms. It was the only time Glinda truly needed her to hold and coddle her until she fell asleep. It was a childish fear, but it was one of the things that Elphaba fell in love with.

The green woman continued to hum softly until she too fell asleep in the arms of her love.


	4. Size

Size.

They say size doesn't matter but Elphaba Thropp could attest to the fact that it did. Not the size everyone is always talking about, but another size.

The green woman found herself partial to petite figures, rather than masculine ones. She would choose someone much shorter and tinier than her any day over someone taller and bulkier.

Elphaba had never felt comfortable being held and coddled. She was always the one who wanted to do the holding and coddling.

This was a set back that she experienced throughout life until she met Glinda.

Glinda had been the perfect size for Elphaba. Not too short and yet not too tall, and the blonde wasn't more muscular than the green woman.

She was the perfect size for Elphaba to wrap her arms around and hold against her chest. Glinda's head would only reach up to her breasts, but Elphaba wouldn't have it any other way.

She loved the feel of Glinda so close to her. She felt fragile in her green arms, as if she would break from too tight of a hug.

Elphaba had never been allowed to play with toys as a child. Her only comfort was a piece of glass blown for her by Turtle Heart. Maybe that's why she preferred delicate and dainty over anything else. She had been taught to appreciate fragile things.

As Elphaba hugged Glinda she reminded herself of how well they fit together. Glinda fit perfectly in her arms.

She was the perfect size for Elphaba.


	5. Hero

"Elphie!" Glinda screamed from the bathroom.

Elphaba was sitting at her desk when she heard Glinda's high-pitched scream come from their bathroom. She ran to the door hoping Glinda was okay.

"What is it my sweet?" Elphaba was concerned when she arrived to the door and saw no reason for Glinda to be screaming.

"There's a bug!" Glinda squealed and pointed to a spider that had worked it's way into the sink.

Elphaba looked towards the tiny spider and then back towards her love. Her eyebrows rose in amusement.

"This is what caused you to scream?" Elphaba chuckled, glad that it was nothing severe.

"Elphie…" Glinda whined. She didn't like being teased. "Get rid of it! It's scary!"

Elphaba smiled at the expression on her loves face and reached out a hand to pick up the spider.

"Don't touch it!" Glinda yelled the closer the green woman's hand went. "It could bite you!"

"I really don't think this tiny spider could cause me much harm." Elphaba reassured her love.

Glinda still didn't look convinced and so the green woman sighed before grabbing a cup to trap the spider in.

The blonde eased up and watched as Elphaba flipped the cup over with the spider at the bottom.

Elphaba held the cup to Glinda's face. "See Glin. He can't harm you now."

Glinda backed away. "Eww Elphie, take that thing away." She motioned towards the door.

Elphaba smiled before exiting the door to release the spider.

Five minutes later she returned without the cup in her hand.

"Did you get rid of it?" Glinda asked when Elphie came back into the room.

"Yes I got rid of it. Your hairbrushes are safe once again." Elphaba chuckled and went over to her love's bed.

"Thank you." Glinda gave Elphaba a soft kiss on her lips. "You're my knight in shining armor."

Elphaba smiled at the praise. She loved how something so seemingly simple could deem her a hero in the eyes of her love.

"Your welcome." Elphaba smiled before placing a chaste kiss of her girlfriend's lips.


	6. Reassurance

Elphaba lay awake in the bed she shared with Glinda in their dorm room.

The blonde was sleeping soundlessly next to her, but for some reason Elphaba couldn't fall asleep.

She tossed and turned for a couple of hours before resigning to the fact that she just wouldn't sleep. The sun was starting to slowly rise in the distance.

Elphaba couldn't figure out what was keeping her up. Was it anxiety from the test she knew was in a couple of hours? Was it that her mind was too busy with thoughts to sleep? Was it the hours that Glinda and her had made love that kept her awake?

Elphaba sighed as she turned her head towards her love.

Glinda looked so angelic when she slept. Her golden curls would outline her face perfectly. She looked so innocent and childlike.

The green woman figured she had waited for her love to wake up long enough. She gently reached over and shook the snoring blonde.

"Glinda." She whispered into her girlfriend's ear. Glinda remained asleep.

"Glinda." Elphaba repeated a little louder. The blonde began to stir.

"Elphie?" Glinda yawned as she tried to open her eyes. "Is it morning already?"

Elphaba immediately felt guilty. She shouldn't have woken Glinda up. She knew she was exhausted after last night.

"Not quite." Elphaba's guilt seeped into her speech.

Glinda was now fully awake at hearing Elphaba's guilt. What had caused her loved to wake her up early?

"What's wrong Elphie?" Glinda reached over to stroke Elphaba's cheek.

Elphaba leaned into the touch. "I don't know. I just couldn't sleep." The green woman admitted.

"What's on your mind?" Glinda snuggled in closer to her love to keep her bare body warm.

"I…I…I don't know." Elphaba lied and looked away. She knew in the instant Glinda had woken up what was keeping her from sleeping.

"I know that's not the truth." Glinda could see through Elphaba's lie.

Elphaba sighed. She had been caught.

"I guess I'm just having trouble accepting this." Elphaba locked eyes with Glinda. "We're still so new at all of this…and…well…" Elphaba flushed furiously and had to look away.

"What is it my love? You can tell me anything." Glinda encouraged and rubbed Elphaba's back in support.

"Last night…" She began. "When…when we made love…" she trailed off unable to continue.

Glinda smiled and reassured Elphie it was okay to talk about this with her.

"Was it good?" Elphaba blurted out. "I mean…was I good?"

Glinda was taken back at this question. She had thought Elphaba had known how well she had performed from the noises Glinda made.

"Of course my love." Glinda smiled. "You were spectacular, bar none."

Elphaba looked relieved at this answer.

"Why do you ask? Did you think I wasn't pleased?" Glinda needed to know what brought about such a random question.

"I…I don't know what I thought." Elphaba admitted but felt she needed to at least offer up some explanation. "It's just that I have never done this before and you have…" The green woman trailed off hoping this answered her love's question.

"Is this because I wasn't a virgin the first time we made love?" Glinda needed confirmation. She knew this might come up eventually.

Elphaba sighed. She hadn't meant for this to become and issue between the two. She knew Glinda had had sex with another person before they ever got together. It just made her feel all the more self-conscious. Was Glinda secretly comparing her to her past sexual encounters?

"I think that's part of it." Elphaba admitted. "It's just that you seem to be so much more comfortable sexually than I am. I can't help thinking that I'm doing something wrong and you're just too polite to tell me." The green woman looked into her loves eyes. She wasn't aware that they would have this conversation now.

"Elphaba I am going to tell you this only once so listen up." Glinda locked eyes with her girlfriend. "You are the only one I care to sleep with. None of my past encounters matter to me. I do not think of them when I am in bed with you. I only think of you. I am not comparing you to any of them, and even if I did you would win by a long shot."

Elphaba had trouble believing this was entirely true. She still felt unsure of herself. The two of them had only made love a couple of times so far. Glinda was much more experienced in this subject.

"Elphaba please believe me when I tell you that you are doing nothing wrong in bed. Everything is very pleasurable for me. You are incredible." Glinda smiled and waited for a response from Elphie.

"So…so I'm doing everything correct?" Elphaba was relieved to hear this.

"You are doing perfectly." Glinda confirmed and reached over to kiss Elphaba on the lips.

Elphaba smiled into the kiss that she and Glinda shared. She couldn't help but feel overjoyed. Glinda had assured her that she was doing everything how it was supposed to be done.

"I know I may not be as experienced as you but that doesn't mean that I don't put all that I have into making love to you." Elphaba reassured the blonde she was holding nothing back.

"I know Elphie." Glinda confirmed that she understood. She couldn't help feel a little guilty that Elphaba thought she was under her because she wasn't as experienced.

"I love you Glinda." Elphaba smiled before kissing her love with vigor.

When the two finally pulled back gasping for air Glinda responded.

"I love you too Elphie." She nuzzled into her loves chest. "Don't ever think that you aren't good enough for me. You are all I need, and all I could ever want. If I could take my virginity back and give it to you I would."

"I know Glin. I know." Elphaba kissed the top of Glinda's curls.

The two remained silently wrapped in each other's arms until they finally fell back asleep. A smile graced Elphaba's face as she too joined Glinda in dreamland.


	7. Picnic

It was a nice spring day on the campus of Shiz University. The flowers were beginning to bloom, and the sun had finally peeked its way around the clouds.

Such a nice day was the reason for Glinda's request that her and Elphie go on a picnic. After a couple of protests from her love, the green woman caved and joined Glinda for a picnic by the woods.

The area that Glinda chose for a picnic was secluded enough that she and Elphie could be themselves without fear of anyone intruding.

"Here Elphie, try this." Glinda grabbed a spoonful of potato salad and thrust it in Elphaba's general direction.

The green woman opened her mouth so that Glinda could feed it to her.

"Mmm…" Elphaba moaned as the food entered her mouth. It was more the action that she was moaning at, than the actual food. Truth be told she didn't like potato salad.

"It's good isn't it?" Glinda bubbled before grabbing a spoonful for herself.

"Good. Yes." Elphaba shook her head up and down while trying to down the food in one swallow.

Glinda noticed her love's facial expression and could tell she was lying.

"You don't like it do you?" Glinda's shoulders slumped at the thought of her forcing food upon Elphie.

Elphaba swallowed and decided the truth was probably her best bet.

"Not exactly…" she trailed off.

"You could have told me." Glinda chided her girlfriend for not telling her.

"And miss being fed by those magnificent hands? Never." Elphaba smiled and reached over for a roll.

"That would be hard to resist I guess…" Glinda trailed off into a giggle.

"You are a hard person to resist." Elphaba smiled and leaned over to kiss her love.

"You taste like potato salad." Elphaba made a face as she pulled away from the kiss sooner than she wanted to.

Glinda frowned. "Well if I would have know that you didn't like it, then I wouldn't have eaten so much of it."

Elphaba chuckled at her love's face. She was just too cute when she pretended to be angry.

"I'm sorry. Next time we have a picnic I will remind you to leave the potato salad behind." Elphaba smiled and held out a roll for Glinda to take a bite of.

"Are you trying to make me fat?" Glinda asked as she stared at the roll. "Those things have like one trillion calories."

Elphaba rolled her eyes. Only her love would think that Elphaba was trying to fatten her up.

"No my sweet," Elphaba responded. "I am simply trying to get you to eat something besides potato salad so that I can give you a proper kiss." She smiled knowing this would get Glinda to take a bite of the roll.

"The things we sacrifice for love." She sighed dramatically before taking a bite out of the roll.

After the roll was all gone she smiled to show Elphie that she had actually swallowed it.

"Can I have my kiss now?" She poked Elphaba in the ribs causing the green woman to laugh.

"As long as you don't taste like potato salad still." Elphaba teased and leaned forward to kiss her girlfriend properly.

After a couple minutes of kissing intricately, Elphaba pulled back and smiled at Glinda.

"So what's the verdict?" Glinda giggled as she tried to breath properly.

"You are potato saladless my sweet." Elphaba smiled before leaning in to give Glinda another kiss.


	8. Test

Elphaba sat behind her desk in history class tapping her pencil. She had a test that day and was trying to remember who the leader of Oz was from 1762-1765. Her mind was drawing a blank. She couldn't for the life of her remember the name of the leader.

The green woman groaned in frustration as the time was called. She looked down to her paper to see that she had left five questions unanswered. She knew immediately that she had failed.

It was not like the smartest student in Shiz to fail a test in history. Usually she was the girl who set the curve for everyone else.

Elphaba gathered her books and headed back to her room in defeat.

"Elphie!" Glinda greeted her girlfriend enthusiastically when she entered their dorm room.

The blonde was painting her nails and didn't look up from her task when she heard Elphaba enter. When she received no response she looked over and saw Elphaba sulk to her bed.

"What's wrong dearest?" Glinda put her nail polish aside knowing that Elphaba was her priority at the moment.

"I failed my history test." Elphaba brooded.

"I'm sure you didn't fail." Glinda got up from her bed to go over towards her girlfriend. "You just think that you did."

"No." Elphaba stated. "I did fail. I left five questions on a ten-question test blank. That's an automatic fifty."

Glinda frowned at hearing that her love had done so poorly.

"I'm sure if you just explain to the professor that you were too busy to study he would let you retake it." Glinda offered up some helpful advice. Surely the smartest girl in all of Shiz should be able to retake a simple test.

"What if he asks what I was busy with?" Elphaba placed her hand in her girlfriends.

Glinda smiled deviously. "Then tell him you were too busy having sex with your girlfriend to study." She winked towards a blushing Elphaba.

"I don't think that's how it works…" Elphaba tried to recover.

"It's just one test Elphie. You already have like a one hundred and ten percent in that class. What could one measly test do? Bring you down to a one hundred and five?" Glinda tried to make her girlfriend feel better.

Elphaba sighed in defeat. Glinda was right. It was only one test, and she still had the highest score out of anyone in the class.

"I guess you are right my sweet." Elphaba smiled at the blonde.

"I'm always right." Glinda stated and moved in for a kiss.

Elphaba resigned to the fact that there was nothing she could do about the test now. The only thing she could do was accept the comfort that Glinda was offering her, and hope for a retest.

"I love you Glin." Elphaba pulled back and rested her forehead against the blonde's. "Thanks for talking me off a cliff."

Glinda giggled. "I didn't talk you off a cliff."

Elphaba smiled at her girlfriends laugh. It always made her feel better.

"I love you too Elphie." Glinda said in a more serious tone before closing the space between them once again.


	9. Green

"Oh my Oz! It's horrible!" Glinda yelled at her reflection in the mirror.

Elphaba walked into their shared bathroom to see what Glinda was fussing over this time. When she looked at Glinda's reflection she couldn't help but burst into laughter.

Glinda turned around to see Elphaba heeled over laughing. She didn't find this funny at all.

"It's not funny Elphie!" She yelled angrily at her girlfriend who had tears of laughter in her eyes.

"Yes…Yes it is." The green woman tried to breath through her tears of laughter.

"Oh yeah? You wouldn't find it so funny if it were you!" Glinda crossed her arms over her chest and shot daggers with her eyes in Elphaba's direction.

Elphaba gained her bearings enough to speak. "Oh come on it's not that horrible…" The green woman trailed off into a snicker.

"My hair is _**GREEN**__!!" _Glinda yelled.

Elphaba couldn't help but laugh again.

"Look at it this way my sweet, at least now we are color coordinated." Elphaba smiled and walked over to her distressed love.

"Not funny." Glinda pouted. "It wasn't supposed to turn out green!" she pointed back at her reflection in the mirror.

"What were you trying to do anyways?" Elphaba reached out to touch her love's normally blonde locks.

"I wanted to dye it golden for you." Glinda pouted. She had hoped that she could surprise Elphie with the new hair dyes that were just released. Apparently they still needed some testing though.

"You did this for me?" Elphaba's laughter ebbed at what Glinda had sacrificed for her.

"I wanted to surprise you." Glinda reached up and grabbed a hold of her hair. "Now my hair is green!"

Elphaba gathered her love up into a hug. "I'm sure we can fix that with magic."

Glinda's eye's opened wide. She hadn't thought of using magic to change her hair color. It was a brilliant idea.

"You are a genius!" Glinda perked and moved her head back to see Elphie's.

"I am _your _genius." Elphaba smiled before kissing Glinda softly on the lips.

After the two had changed Glinda's hair back to it's original blonde, they settled in for the night. They knew that in years to come they would always look back on this and remember the time Glinda was green for an hour.


	10. Diet

Glinda and Elphaba sat at a table in the cafeteria eating their lunches. Elphaba had a big bowl of soup and some biscuits, while Glinda had a small salad.

The green woman was eating her food ravenously because she had not eaten a decent meal since the day before. Her and Glinda were supposed to have breakfast together but got distracted.

Glinda was picking through her food with her fork. The green woman noticed this and immediately spoke up.

"Are you not feeling good?" Elphaba asked as she dipped her biscuit into her soup.

Glinda looked up from her salad. "What do you mean?" She had no clue why Elphaba would assume she was sick.

"I mean that you aren't eating much. You've taken two bites of your salad. Are you feeling ill?" Elphaba asked concerned and reached out to grab Glinda's hand.

"No." Glinda replied and looked back towards her salad. "I'm just not that hungry."

"Not that hungry? You are always hungry my sweet." Elphaba chuckled.

Glinda shifted uncomfortably in her seat and removed her hands from Elphie's. Apparently what the green girl said had upset her.

"I said I'm not hungry." Glinda replied harshly, which caught Elphaba off guard. Had she said something wrong?

"I'm sorry Glin. I didn't mean to offend you." Elphaba apologized.

The two remained silent for a couple more seconds before Elphaba finally spoke up. The curiosity had gotten the better of her.

"How can you not be hungry? I'm usually the one not hungry and I'm starved after our morning activities." Elphaba asked why Glinda refused to eat.

Glinda was silent for a couple of seconds and then out of nowhere blurted, "Do you think I'm fat?"

Elphaba was taken back at this question. Of course she didn't think Glinda was fat. How in Oz could Glinda think such a thing? The blonde only weighed about ten more pounds than her.

"Of course not." Elphaba reassured her girlfriend that she wasn't overweight.

Glinda looked unsure. "Are you sure you're not lying to make me feel better?"

"I swear to you that I am not lying. You are not fat Glinda." Elphaba didn't know what had brought on such a conversation. Had she accidentally said something to set her love off?

"Why do you think you are fat?" Elphaba reached out her hand to cup Glinda's chin. She lifted it so that their eyes met.

Glinda hesitated once she saw the confusion in her girlfriend's eyes.

"I don't know." Glinda shrugged. "It's just that there are so many more attractive women out there than I am and they are all skinnier. You are even skinnier than I am." Glinda huffed.

"Glinda you are the most attractive woman I have ever seen. All those overly skinny twigs mean nothing to me. They are so skinny that they look sickly. Their bones protrude from their skin. I don't want that. I want you the way you are." Elphaba tried to convince her girlfriend that those other woman actually turned her off.

"So you don't think I need to go on a diet?" Glinda asked weakly.

"No, and If you did then I'd force feed you." Elphaba smiled at the thought of having to feed Glinda.

"Oh." Was all Glinda could manage to say. She still didn't look entirely satisfied.

"Glinda what brought this about?" Elphaba asked where Glinda had ever got the crazy notion to go on a diet.

"I overheard some of the girls talking. They said that men only liked women who were smaller than they were. I'm bigger than you." Glinda sighed. She couldn't let this feeling of dread disappear. What if Elphaba decided to leave her for a smaller model?

"Well A.) I am not a man, B.) You shouldn't believe everything you hear, and C.) I love you the way you are." Elphaba tried to convince Glinda that she wouldn't leave her for someone smaller.

"So you're not going to trade me in for someone more your size?" Glinda asked timidly.

"Never in a million years. You are beautiful the way you are." Elphaba smiled and leaned in the kiss her girlfriend. She didn't care that they were in public.

When the two pulled back from their kiss Glinda was smiling once again.

"So shall we order you some real food?" Elphaba chuckled as she pointed to the few pieces of lettuce that Glinda had butchered with her fork.

"Yes please." Glinda was suddenly bubbly once again. "And thank you my love."

Elphaba stared lovingly into Glinda's eyes. "Your welcome."


	11. Clouds

"Elphie look at that one!" Glinda pointed towards the sky as she and Elphaba lay on their backs next to each other.

It was a nice day outside and so the two of them had decided to have a picnic, minus the potato salad.

The couple had finished eating and took to looking at the clouds to see if they could find shapes.

"It just looks like a cloud to me Glinda." Elphaba stared at the little white fluffy cloud that her love was pointing at. She was horrible at the whole spotting shapes in clouds thing.

"It looks like a kitty." Glinda giggled as she reached for Elphaba's hand.

Elphaba slipped her hand into Glinda's and then stared back up into the sky.

"How does it resemble a kitty?" Elphaba asked her love. There was nothing about the cloud that reminded her of a cat.

"There's the tail." Glinda leaned closer to the green woman to trace the outline of a tail. "There's the paws." She traced another area. "And there's it's body and ears." She followed the shape of the cloud with her finger.

"It still doesn't look like a kitty to me." Elphaba groaned. She was getting frustrated with this game.

Glinda noticed her girlfriend's mood shift and didn't want her to brood any further.

"How about that cloud over there. Tell me what you see." Glinda pointed to a cloud in the distance as she rested her head upon Elphaba's chest.

This small action seemed to comfort the green woman and she relaxed considerably.

"I see…" Elphaba squinted her eyes trying to pick out a shape. "I see cotton candy."

Glinda removed her head from Elphaba's chest and looked down into her eyes.

"That's cheating. Cotton candy is fluffy like clouds are." She teased Elphaba.

"Ah, but you never said there were rules." Elphaba teased back. Glinda scrunched her eyebrows and pretended to pout.

"The only rule is to find a shape in a cloud." Glinda admonished her girlfriend.

"Fine." Elphaba agreed and stared back up into the sky. Glinda laid her head back down on her girlfriend's chest and heard her heart beating.

"What about that one over there." Glinda pointed to a section of clouds they hadn't diagnosed yet.

Elphaba turned her head to see the oncoming clouds. She smiled when one of them actually formed a recognizable shape.

"I see two people kissing." Elphaba pointed to the cloud in the distance.

"Where? I don't see it." Glinda tried to follow where Elphaba pointed but saw nothing but two clouds close together in the distance.

"Right over there. Those two clouds." She pointed at the clouds. "Where they meet it looks like they are kissing."

"That's breaking the rules too. You have to find a shape in one cloud, not two coming together." Glinda sing-songed.

"I thought this game only had one rule." Elphaba questioned as she stared at the sky.

"I lied." Glinda giggled.

The vibrations against Elphaba's chest caused the green woman to laugh as well.

"I think you are just jealous because I saw something in a cloud that you didn't." Elphaba teased her girlfriend as their chuckling subsided.

"Me, jealous of two clouds kissing? Why would I be jealous of them when I've got you." Glinda removed her head once again and stared into Elphaba's brown eyes.

"That's not what I meant exactly." Elphaba stared into the sparking blue eyes that belonged to her love. "But it is true." She flashed Glinda one of her brilliant smiles.

"Yep." Glinda agreed before leaning down to capture her love's emerald lips.

She moved her whole body so that her weight was now on top of Elphaba. She was going to give those kissing clouds something to be jealous of.


	12. Late

Elphaba was late. It was unlike the green girl to not show up when she said she would.

Glinda looked down at her watch and noted the time. 7:15. Elphaba was supposed to pick her up for their date at 7:00.

The blonde was tapping her foot impatiently as she stared at the door willing it to open.

Fifteen more minutes passed before the door to their dorm room swung open.

"Where the hell have you been?" Glinda asked angrily as the green woman walked into the room. Standing her up was uncalled for.

"I'm sorry Glinda." Elphaba apologized as she walked over to her girlfriend. "I lost track of time."

"Lost track of time? Elphie you're thirty minutes late! Lost track of time is five minutes. You down right forgot is what you did!" Glinda chastised her girlfriend. She was angry with Elphie. Never before had she been stood up.

"I didn't forget." Elphaba shook her head. "I just was doing something that took a lot longer than I expected." She tried to validate her reasons for being late. She really had lost track of time.

"Well it better have damn well been worth it." Glinda huffed as she ignored Elphaba's attempts to hold her.

The green woman sighed as she was denied such a request as a gentle hug. She was in trouble with Glinda and she knew it.

"Look it's not too late to still go out on our date." Elphaba tried to make the situation better.

"No, it is too late." Glinda replied angrily. "Our reservations were ten minutes ago."

Elphaba looked down towards the floor. She felt guilty for being the reason they missed their reservations.

"I'm sorry." Elphaba apologized as she continued to stare at the floor.

Glinda was upset, but was not upset enough to totally ignore Elphaba. She could see that her girlfriend really was sorry for being late.

"It's okay." Glinda sighed. "We'll just go some other time." She tried to make her girlfriend's guilt ease up.

Elphaba looked up from the spot on the floor to be met with Glinda's eyes.

"We can still do something else." Elphaba suggested. "I heard that the shopping center doesn't close until late tonight. We can grab something quick to eat and then just spend a couple of hours shopping."

The green woman hated shopping with a passion, but if it meant getting back on Glinda's good graces she was willing to try it.

Glinda listened to what her girlfriend had to say with minor amusement. She knew of Elphie's dislike of shopping. The green woman must really feel guilty if she was going as far as to spend extra time shopping.

"We don't have to do that. I know you don't like to shop." Glinda smiled weakly. She had been appreciative of the offer, but knew that she couldn't drag Elphie along. It would be unfair to the green woman.

"But you like to shop. I'm willing to sacrifice a couple of hours of sanity." Elphaba joked which earned her a chuckle from Glinda.

"So we can go shopping instead?" Glinda perked up.

"Of course we can." Elphaba smiled and gave her girlfriend a hug. "Anything to keep you happy."

Glinda sighed. Elphaba really did love her. She was willing to put her own feelings aside to make sure Glinda had a good time on their date.

"I love you Elphie." Glinda smiled before pulling back to look at her love.

"And I love you." Elphaba smiled before leaning down to place a soft kiss on her love's lips.

The two of them never got around to shopping.


	13. Itch

"Elphie look!" Glinda bubbled as she dragged her love over to a patch of grass. "A kitty!"

Elphaba looked down to the spot of grass where her girlfriend had dragged her and sure enough there was a kitten.

"What's a poor defenseless kitty doing out here in the cold." Glinda pouted as she picked the little kitten up.

"I don't know." Elphaba responded. "You might not want to touch it. It might have fleas."

"It doesn't have fleas!" Glinda admonished her girlfriend for suggesting such a thing. She held the kitten tighter to her body and it began to purr.

"How do you know that it doesn't have fleas?" The green woman tried to warn her girlfriend.

"Because it's too cute to have fleas!" Glinda didn't like how her girlfriend was accusing such a cute kitten of having fleas.

"Whatever you say my sweet." Elphaba knew that she was arguing a losing case. Glinda was not willing to believe such a cute animal could possess anything evil on it's body.

"Isn't it so cute!" Glinda pet the kitten with one hand while the other held it.

"Cute. Yeah." Elphaba agreed even though she didn't really like cats.

"Can we keep it?" Glinda turned to her love and pleaded like a kid at a candy store. "I promise I'll take good care of it."

"No." Elphaba stated. She was not willing to house an animal that didn't belong to her.

"Please." Glinda put on her puppy dog face.

"No." Elphaba was unwilling to budge on this subject.

"But where will it go if we don't take it in? It's going to starve to death." Glinda pouted as she continued to pet the purring kitten.

"We can take it to the local pound." Elphaba made sure to keep her distance from the cat.

"But it's going to be all alone in there. What if no one wants it?" Glinda continued to pout. She really wanted the kitten.

"Someone will want it." The green woman argued her point.

"But what if they don't?" There was sadness in Glinda's voice that almost made Elphie cave in.

"I'll make you a deal. If no one has claimed that kitten in one week then we can go back and adopt it." The green woman offered up a compromise.

"Promise?" Glinda's voice was weak as she tried to get Elphie to change her mind.

"I promise. Now let's take that thing to the pound." Elphaba promised her girlfriend and started walking in the direction of the local pound.

"Don't call it a thing Elphie. It's a kitty." Glinda hurried along side her love.

"Fine. Let's take the kitten to the pound." Elphaba mocked. It didn't seem to please Glinda too much.

"Fine." Glinda huffed. She was going to make the week hell for Elphaba.

_ONE WEEK LATER_

"Elphie!" Glinda called from the bathroom. "I'm all itchy!"

The green woman walked into the bathroom to see her love standing half naked in front of the mirror scratching her self to death.

"It won't go away." Glinda pouted as she continued to scratch at the tiny bumps that had formed on her arms and chest area.

"That's because you have fleas." Elphaba smiled smugly as she crossed her arms across her chest. She knew that kitten had fleas.

"I don't have fleas!" Glinda defended the kitten as she continued to scratch. Her skin was becoming very red and raw.

"Stop scratching my sweet. It will only made it worse." Elphaba tried to tell Glinda the best way to get the itching to stop.

"How can I stop scratching? It's itching too much." Glinda whined as she jumped up and down trying to avoid scratching.

The sight in front of her amused the green woman greatly.

"Today is a week since we dropped the kitten off. Did you want to go back for it?" Elphaba smoothly worked that into the conversation knowing the answer would now be no.

"How can you think about that stupid little flea ball at a time like this?" Glinda scolded her girlfriend for even suggesting the idea.

Elphaba smiled. She had won the debate about the kitten. Now all she had to do was make Glinda feel better.

"Glinda if it's itching you so bad then you should do something else to keep your mind off of it." The green woman suggested as she leaned against the frame to the bathroom door.

"I can't think about doing anything right now!" Glinda continued to flail about.

"Oh really?" Elphaba's eyebrows rose as she considered this a challenge.

"Really." Glinda replied as she lost the battle with herself and once again resumed scratching.

Elphaba grinned before entered the bathroom to stop her love from scratching.

"Now where does it itch?" She scanned over her love's body.

"Everywhere." Glinda whined as Elphaba held her arms in place. This kept her from scratching.

"Does it itch here?" Elphaba placed a small kiss on the top of Glinda's chest.

The blonde witch sighed as she felt Elphie kiss her.

"Yes." She replied.

"Does it itch here?" Elphaba moved lower down to the tops of Glinda's breasts and placed another small kiss.

"Yes." Glinda's breath caught in her throat. Elphaba was definitely making the itch go away.

"Does it itch here?" The green woman smiled as she moved a little under Glinda's bra.

"Extra itchy there." Glinda smiled as she felt Elphaba pay extra attention to that area.

"What about here?" The green woman moved farther south.

Glinda's eyes rolled back in her head with pleasure. "Extremely itchy." She managed to get out.

Elphaba continued lavishing soft kisses and caresses across Glinda's entire body to help get rid of the itch.

The kitten had brought some good luck to the green woman after all.


	14. Notes

Glinda and Elphaba sat in history class together. They pretended to listen as the substitute professor spoke, but in fact they were passing notes back and forth.

The green woman smiled as she felt Glinda slip a piece of paper into her hand. She carefully opened up the paper to read what it said.

"_Elphie this is sooooooooooo boring. Entertain me!"_

The green woman chuckled which earned her a glare from the professor. She immediately hid the note.

"_We're in class. I will entertain you later." _Elphaba scribbled before passing he note back to her girlfriend.

Glinda opened the note and frowned when she read that Elphie wouldn't save her from her boredom.

"_Pwetty Pwease." _Glinda replied and drew a pouting smiley face next to it.

When the professor wasn't looked she slipped in back into Elphaba's hand.

The green woman smiled as she read what Glinda had written. She was very amused by the picture as well.

"_How shall I entertain you my sweet?" _Elphaba copied down before tossing the note back.

Glinda opened the note and grinned. She knew that Elphie was willing to play with her now.

"_Let's play a game!" _Glinda wrote before drawing a tic-tac-toe template on the paper and filling the top left corner with an O.

Elphaba opened the note once it was returned to her and smiled. Her girlfriend knew that Elphaba always liked the X's and so she went with an O.

The green woman scribbled down and X before tossing it back to her love.

Five minutes and ten tic-tac-toe games later Elphaba finally won. Up until then it had only been tied.

"_I win!" _Elphaba gloated on paper. _"Do I get a prize?"_

She carefully tossed the paper back to Glinda who opened it and frowned. She had lost. She was just about to crumble the piece of paper up when she spotted Elphaba's request for a prize. Her smile returned to her as she frantically scribbled something down.

Elphaba was hit in the head with the piece of paper as Glinda tried to throw it back to her.

The blonde woman had to stifle her laughter at her bad aim.

Elphaba scolded her girlfriend before carefully opening the letter.

"_You can claim your prize after class." _Was all Glinda had written before drawing a winking smiley face.

Elphaba smiled, all the more eager for class to end.


	15. Surprises

Elphaba sat in the library researching for her psychology paper. She had left her room about an hour earlier and had promised her girlfriend she would return within two hours. She had one hour left to get whatever she needed done before girlfriend duties took hold.

The green woman tried to focus on her paper, but her thoughts kept drifting to the blonde. No matter how much she tried to focus, she couldn't.

Resigning to the fact that she couldn't write anymore, she set down her pen and returned her books to the shelves. She had an idea that she thought Glinda would like.

An hour after the green woman had left the library, she returned to her dorm room.

"Elphie!" Glinda bubbled when she saw Elphaba enter their room.

"I missed you." The green woman smiled before pulling a bouquet of red roses out from behind her back.

Glinda's eyes widened as she saw the two-dozen red roses that her girlfriend had brought her.

"Elphie!" Glinda squealed as she went over and accepted the roses. "Thank you!" The blonde beamed.

The green woman smiled. She loved pleasing her girlfriend with surprises like this.

"What's the occasion?" Glinda asked, worried that she had forgotten an anniversary or something.

"No occasion. I just wanted to do something nice for you." Elphaba smiled as Glinda grabbed a vase from underneath her bed.

Glinda couldn't help but swoon as Elphaba said those words. She had skipped studying time to go purchase her flowers.

"Thank you my love." Glinda walked back over to her love and placed her arms around her waist.

"Your welcome." Elphaba smiled and hugged her girlfriend.

After a couple seconds of silence the blonde pulled back and looked at her girlfriend.

"Did I ever tell you that I love you?" Glinda grinned as she stared into brown eyes.

"It might have come up once or twice." Elphaba chuckled and hugged Glinda once again.

"I love you too Glin." The green woman sighed and kissed the top of Glinda's head.


	16. Color

_**A/N: Just wanted to say a quick thanks to the readers and reviewers and also give a shout out to DarkwolfKnight who gave me the idea for this chapter…sort of. Haha. If there are any ideas you want me to write about then just let me know and I'll be sure to do it! Thanks again!**_

"Elphie what's your favorite color?" Glinda asked her girlfriend randomly one day while looking through her wardrobe.

"Why do you want to know?" The green woman replied as she put down her reading material.

"I'm just curious. You wear a lot of dark clothes. I was just wondering if you had a favorite color." Glinda replied as she tried to pick out a dress to wear.

"Blue." The green woman replied. "Light blue."

The answer took Glinda by surprise. She had expected Elphaba to say black or brown; anything really but light blue.

"How come you never wear anything light blue then?" Glinda turned around to look at her girlfriend.

"Me and light blue don't go well together." Elphaba chuckled at the suggestion.

"Oh." Glinda replied and then frowned. "Then why is light blue your favorite color?"

Elphaba sighed before getting up from her bed and walking over to her girlfriend.

"Because it is the color of your eyes my sweet." The green woman smiled as she stared into the blue orbs.

Glinda smiled at hearing her girlfriend speak of her eyes.

"What if my eyes were green?" Glinda giggled as she felt Elphaba wrap her arms around her waist.

"Then my favorite color would be green." Elphaba smiled before placing a soft kiss on Glinda's lips.

Glinda chuckled as she pulled back from the kiss. "But wouldn't that be kind of cliché. The green girl's favorite color being green."

Elphaba smiled at her love's silliness and decided to play along. "Well wouldn't it be silly if the pink girl's favorite color was pink." Elphaba smiled.

Glinda looked utterly confused. "I'm not pink…" she trailed off.

Elphaba smiled before leaning in to whisper something into her love's ear.

"I do not make that noise!" Glinda flushed furiously as she heard Elphaba whisper something about their sex life into her ear.

Elphaba didn't bother to counter her response. She had achieved what she had been aiming for. Carefully she tugged her girlfriend to the mirror in the bathroom. She stood behind her.

"See." She pointed into the mirror. "You are pink." Elphie chuckled as she watched her girlfriend's face flush even more.

"Fine." Glinda pouted as she stared at herself in the mirror.

"But that's okay. Pink is my second favorite color." Elphaba purred before wrapping her arms around Glinda's waist and placing a soft kiss on her neck.

"Mmm…" Glinda smiled as she leaned her head to the side allowing Elphaba more access to her neck. "My favorite color is green."

Elphaba chuckled against Glinda's neck as she continued to lightly kiss her way up towards her mouth.

"Who would have ever thought you would like blue and pink and I would like green and black." Glinda chuckled at the role reversal.

"Mmm…who knew." Elphaba agreed before picking the blonde up and placing her on top of the bathroom counter.


	17. Talk

_**A/N: So if this dialogue sounds kind of familiar it's because I used some of the dialogue from the movie 'Kissing Jessica Stein'. For some reason this one scene from the movie popped into my head and so I thought it would be perfect for the two.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own 'Kissing Jessica Stein' or Wicked…sadly enough.**_

Elphaba and Glinda were at the local grocery store shopping. Glinda pushed the cart while Elphaba caroused the shelves for items they required.

"How come you never make noises during sex?" Glinda randomly blurted out causing the green woman to drop the can of soup in her hand.

"Glinda!" Elphaba turned towards her girlfriend, her face was flushing furiously.

"What? It's a normal question to ask." Glinda shrugged her shoulders as if it were no big deal.

"Now it not the time to discuss our sex life!" Elphaba whispered as she scanned the store for people.

"How am I supposed to know if you enjoy it if you never make any noises?" Glinda continued on, ignoring Elphaba's requests to change the subject. "I mean I make plenty of noises so you know what's working."

Elphaba continued to turn the darkest shade of green she had ever been. Why did Glinda want to have this conversation now?

"Everything is fine with sex! I enjoy it okay?" Elphaba begged her girlfriend to change the subject. It was making her extremely uncomfortable in public.

"Well I can never tell. Your so quiet." The blonde stared at her girlfriend. They needed to have this conversation and she never seemed to get Elphaba alone long enough to have it. Whenever they were alone they were always too preoccupied.

"If you want me to make noises then fine I'll make noises." Elphaba huffed. She was growing angry at Glinda's insistence to carry on the conversation.

"So if something's not working for you I'd like to be able to tell." Glinda continued on and ignored Elphaba's comment.

"It's fine! It's all fine!" Elphaba shouted a little too loudly. Some of the other customer's turned their way to see where the commotion had come from.

Glinda waited for the customer's to turn back around before continuing. "Like sometimes when I'm kissing you down there, you seem to like it."

Elphaba didn't think that she could go any greener. She was wrong.

"But sometimes it seems like you don't, like your annoyed or something." Glinda continued on. She didn't see the big deal in talking so openly about their sex life.

"GLINDA!" Elphaba yelled which caused the whole store to turn their way.

The blonde's eyes widened in surprise at the force of Elphaba's words.

"Now is not the time for this conversation!" Elphaba hissed as she motioned to the dozen people staring at them.

"Well when is the time?" Glinda crossed her arms across her chest. She was unhappy that Elphaba refused to answer her questions. If she was doing something wrong then she needed to know.

"Because whenever it is _the_ time, it seems like it would be good to talk about, but then you always fluster and say it's not the time. I need to know when I can talk about this Elphaba." Glinda used Elphaba's full name causing the woman to flinch. Not once had she said the green woman's full name since they started dating.

"I promise we can talk about it as soon as we get back to the dorm room." Elphaba begged her girlfriend to listen to her. She knew the conversation was inevitable, but she also knew she could control the location it took place.

"You promise?" Glinda pouted. She didn't want to wait any longer. She already had spilled everything to the green woman and now she needed answers.

"I promise." Elphaba agreed and picked up the can of soup she had dropped long ago.

The two women continued to shop for fifteen more minutes until Elphaba could no longer take the strangers staring at the two of them. She knew that it wasn't about her coloring this time.

"Glinda can we go home?" The green woman asked her girlfriend as she headed for the checkout counter.

"Okay Elphie." Glinda smiled. She was all that much closer to talking to her love privately.

That night the two women got all of their questions about their sex life out of the way. They realized that they had jumped into bed before ever taking into consideration the effects it would have on the other. Self-gratification outweighed any other thought at the time.

The green woman realized that Glinda had been correct in her assumptions and so she made sure to straighten them out for her.

The two of them needed that talk more than anything. It brought them closer together as a couple, to be able to openly talk about what they liked and didn't like in bed.

From that day forth Elphaba vowed to express her delight when Glinda did something she liked.


	18. Annoyed

"What are you doing?" Glinda asked as she snuck up behind her girlfriend.

The green woman startled and dropped the book that was in her hand.

"I was attempting to study." Elphaba replied angrily as she picked up her book. Glinda knew better than to scare her like that.

"What are you studying?" Glinda continued to ask the green woman question's as she sat on her bed.

"Math." Elphaba replied before going back to her book.

"What about math?" Glinda asked as she lightly bounced up and down on the bed. She was impatient and she needed Elphie to do something with her.

"Glinda please be quiet, I'm trying to study." Elphaba placed her arm on the blonde's to keep her from bouncing.

"Why do you need to study?" Glinda paid no attention to the green woman's request.

Elphaba sighed. Glinda was apparently not letting up in her attempts to annoy her.

"Because I need to pass this test. Now please give me five more minutes and then I promise to do something with you." The green woman tried to smile at her girlfriend to get her to obey.

"Oh." Glinda responded before continuing to bounce. "What am I supposed to do for five minutes?" she pouted.

"I don't know." The green woman looked up from her book once again. "I'm sure you'll find something."

Glinda pouted some more. Elphie was unwilling to put down her books and pay attention to her. The storm outside had kept the two women locked in their room all day. Glinda was growing more bored as the seconds passed.

"But what if I can't find something." The blonde asked her girlfriend.

"I have faith in you." Elphaba replied before placing her eyes back on the words in the book in front of her.

A minute passed and Elphaba was finally beginning to think that Glinda had listened to her.

She was about to put her book aside and reward her girlfriend for good behavior when she felt tiny fingers creep up from her ankle to her knees.

"Uh Glinda, what are you doing?" Elphaba asked as she noticed her girlfriend moving closer to her.

"Finding some way to occupy my time." Glinda replied innocently as she continued to move her hands farther north.

"I meant five minutes where you do not interrupt me from studying." Elphaba tried to clarify as she swatted at her girlfriend's roaming digits.

"You didn't specify that before." Glinda ignored Elphaba's attempts to swat her hand away. "And who's to say you can't study while I entertain myself?" The blonde replied before smiling.

"Fine." Elphaba had no energy for an argument. She knew that Glinda would beat her eventually.

"So please continue to study." Glinda commanded her girlfriend to continue to ignore her while she had fun.

"Fine." Elphaba repeated before returning to the task of studying. She figured that Glinda wouldn't do anything too bad to her if she were not paying attention.

She was wrong.

A minute after she started studying again, a hand slipped up her skirt and towards her inner thigh.

"Hey now!" Elphaba gasped as she felt Glinda's tiny hands move about.

"What?" Glinda replied innocently. "I'm just trying to pass the time by…"

"Play with your own body then." The green woman stated before returning to her book.

"But yours is more fun." Glinda grinned as she pulled the book from Elphaba's hands.

"Glinda stop being a pest. I really need to study for this test." The green woman grew annoyed. She couldn't afford to flunk this test.

"No." Glinda reached over and placed a kiss at the hem of her skirt. "You've studied too much already."

Elphaba sighed happily as she felt Glinda kiss her. Maybe she had been studying too much.

"Okay." Elphaba agreed. "I can take one study break I guess." She let her eyes flutter shut as Glinda's lips moved upwards.

"That's what I was hoping for." Glinda grinned as she placed soft kisses on Elphaba, trailing the path her hands had just taken.

Elphaba never got around to studying for the test again.


	19. Hiccups

"Elphie…" Glinda began to whine. "I can't get rid of my hiccups."

Elphaba turned to face her girlfriend and smiled as the tiny frame began to shake from the hiccups.

"Have you tried holding your breath my sweet?" Elphaba offered a suggestion to her girlfriend.

Glinda hiccupped again.

"It doesn't work." Glinda pouted as she hiccupped once again. She was growing annoyed with her hiccups.

"Have you tried scaring yourself?" Elphaba got up from her bed to walk over to her hiccupping girlfriend.

"I can't scare myself Elphie." Glinda crossed her arms across her chest as her body shook. How did her girlfriend expect her to scare herself?

"Have you tried swallowing a teaspoon of sugar?" The green woman sat down on Glinda's bed.

"I don't have any sugar." Glinda pouted once again as her hiccups took hold.

"Elphie…." Glinda continued to pout, as her girlfriend did nothing to help her. She had had the hiccups for the past ten minutes.

"Glinda I can't take your hiccups away for you." Elphaba hated not being able to help Glinda with this.

"You can at least try…" Glinda hit her girlfriend's arm playfully.

"Fine." Elphaba smiled as an idea came to her mind. She was going to help Glinda get rid of her hiccups.

Glinda hiccupped another time as she watched a smile spread across Elphaba's face.

"What are y…" Glinda began but was cut off when Elphaba's lips crashed against her own.

Glinda sighed as she felt Elphaba try and part with lips with her tongue. She wasted no time in allowing Elphaba access.

The green woman continued to kiss her girlfriend until her hiccups had dissipated.

"Your hiccups should be gone now." Elphaba smiled as she pulled back from Glinda's swollen lips.

Glinda smiled as she slowly opened her eyes to stare at her girlfriend.

"That they are." Glinda giggled as she realized her hiccups were in fact gone. Elphaba had helped her get rid of them.


	20. Sick

Glinda walked down the hall to her dorm room after class. She knew that Elphaba had a chemistry class in fifteen minutes and so she would have already left by the time Glinda arrived.

As Glinda opened the door to her room, a murmuring could be heard from under the covers of the green girls bed.

"Elphie?" Glinda asked as she walked towards the bed. Elphaba should be in class, instead she was in bed.

"Lefmevlon." The green girl muttered as she pulling the covers up and over her face.

"Elphie you gotta get up for class. You're going to be late." Glinda figured Elphaba had just overslept and so she went to pull the covers off of her love.

"Idunwango." Elphaba sniffled as she held onto the covers that Glinda tried to pull back.

"Elphie you have to go to class." Glinda didn't know why her girlfriend was resisting class. Usually she left thirty minutes early to get a good seat.

"Idunhavta." The green girl sniffled again before coughing.

"Are you feeling well?" Glinda sat down on her love's bed as she tried to remove the covers once again. She was successful this time. The blonde girl gasped at the sight in front of her.

"Imnofelgud." Elphaba sniffled as she tried to cover her eyes from the blinding light.

Glinda didn't have to understand what Elphaba was saying to know that she didn't feel well. The green woman's skin was all sweaty and a shade paler than usual. Her eyes were bloodshot and her throat was swollen.

"Oh Elphie why didn't you tell me you felt so bad before I left for class." Glinda had never seen Elphaba sick and she never wanted to see her like this again.

"Yunedtalern." Elphaba brought her hand up to wipe at her eyes that were emitting tears.

"Sweetheart I can't understand you with all of this mumbling." Glinda brought her hand up to check Elphaba's temperature. "Sweet Oz Elphie, you're burning up!"

"Ivnottfelgood." Elphaba sniffled a couple more times as Glinda began to throw the covers off of her bed. "Whuvyodoin?"

"You're burning up Elphie. You can't have all these covers on you!" Glinda frantically tried to remove the bedding.

"Izcold." Elphaba began to shiver once the blankets were removed. She didn't feel like she had a fever at all.

"You can't be cold Elphie. You're running a fever!" Glinda swatted at the green woman's hand as she tried to grab the covers back.

Elphaba's teeth chattered as she tried to curl up in a ball to keep herself warm.

It broke Glinda's heart to see Elphaba so sick. The green woman had never had more than a cold in their entire relationship.

"What hurts Elphie?" Glinda brought a hand over to Elphaba's cheek.

"Evyting." Elphaba continued to shiver. She didn't know what brought on this illness but she had never felt sicker in her life.

Glinda wanted to cry as she heard her love say that she was hurting everywhere. She wished she could kiss away the pain but she knew that wouldn't help.

"How about I conjure you up one of those oil baths you like." Glinda knew that with fevers you should usually put the person in a tub of ice. Seeing as how Elphaba was allergic to water, cold oil would have to do.

"Izdunneedtobave." Elphaba coughed a couple more times before moaning. Her throat was hurting her so much.

"I don't care if you need to bathe or not. I am drawing you a bath." Glinda was not going to take no for an answer. She was going to take care of her girlfriend in her time of need.

"Idunfelgud." Elphaba repeated as she tried to pull at the clothes that stuck to her body. The sweat was beginning to sting.

"I know sweetheart." Glinda could do nothing for her girlfriend right now except help her to remove her clothes so she could get in a bath.

"I'm going to conjure you up a bath and then come help you get in it. Okay?" Glinda made sure Elphie would be okay on her own before going into the bathroom.

Five minutes passed before Glinda returned into the room. The sight in front of her was not what she was expecting.

"Sweet Oz Elphie!" Glinda ran over to her girlfriend who lay on the floor.

"Izfell." Elphaba groaned as she tried to stand. She was feeling too weak to stand.

"It's okay I've got you now." Glinda leaned the weight of Elphaba against her tiny frame as she began to walk them into the bathroom.

Once in the bathroom Glinda began the tedious task of removing the green woman's clothing.

"Idunfellikesect." Elphaba swatted at Glinda's hands as they began to remove her dress.

"I'm not trying to have sex with you Elphaba. I'm trying to help you get out of these clothes and into your bath." Glinda continued to remove the green woman's clothes, despite her protests.

"Imnondurty." Elphaba continued to protest but she didn't swat at Glinda's hands.

"I know you're not dirty but you do need to get in the bath to lower your fever." Glinda removed Elphaba's socks.

"Izgunbeecold." Elphaba whimpered. She didn't want to go into the cold bath when she was already so cold.

Elphaba's whimpering took the blonde off guard. She had never heard her girlfriend do such a thing. Elphaba must be really sick if she was acting like…well like her.

"It's not going to be too cold. You only need to sit and soak for as long as you have a fever." Glinda removed the last of her girlfriend's clothing and tried not to stare. Even sick Elphaba looked beautiful.

"Yutakeetden." Elphaba whimpered again as Glinda tried to put her in the tub.

"I am not going to take your bath for you. I am not the one who is sick." The blonde grunted as she picked up Elphaba and placed her within the tub.

"AH!" Elphaba yelped as she was placed within the cold liquid. She hadn't been expecting it to be this cold.

"I'm sorry Elphie." Glinda apologized as her love stared at her with puppy dog eyes.

"Ittooculdd." Elphaba's teeth chattered once again as she tried to ball up in the tub.

"It's not too cold. It's just cold enough." Glinda could barely stand seeing her love in so much pain. She wanted Elphaba to feel better immediately.

The green woman sat in the tub a little longer before her eyes began to droop. She was getting tired again. The medicine she had taken to make her feel better had begun to kick in.

"Itierd." Elphaba sniffled as she tried to keep her eyes open. Her body was becoming numb once again.

"You can't fall asleep on me now. You need to finish your bath." Glinda pleaded with her girlfriend not to sleep.

"Idunfellgud." Elphaba's body shook as she tried to move from the tub. She was ready to get out and go to sleep.

"Elphie please stay put." Glinda reached an arm out and held the green woman in place. It wasn't hard keeping her in the tub because she couldn't fight back.

"Youzmean." Elphaba whimpered again as Glinda pushed her back into the cold liquid. "Izdonlikeyou."

"I am not mean. I am doing this because I care." Glinda tried to get Elphaba to understand she was doing this because she loved her.

"Idunfeelgud ans allz yo wan do iz gez mae nekid an mayk mef bave." Elphaba pouted in a very Glinda like move.

It look Glinda a little while to understand what Elphaba had said but when she did she grew angry.

"I am not doing this just to see you naked and bathing!" Glinda screamed at her girlfriend for thinking such a thing. The blonde would never take advantage of Elphaba like that.

"Saiz you." Elphaba huffed. She was growing angry as not being able to sleep. She was tired and cold and she didn't feel well. The last thing she needed was Glinda making her feel worse.

"Fine. If you want to sleep then you bloody well sleep. I'm done with trying to help you." Glinda stormed out of the bathroom and then slammed the door to their dorm room shut. She was tired of Elphaba fighting all of her attempts to get the green girl to feel better.

Elphaba was left shivering in the tub. She didn't know if she had enough strength to get out of the tub by herself. The oil was so slick that any wrong move could cost her a trip to the ER. She couldn't risk that at this time and so she remained in the tub waiting for her love to come back and help her. How long could Glinda be gone anyways?

Two hours passed before Glinda finally returned to their room. She had cooled off enough to be able to deal with Elphaba's mood.

When she opened the door to their room she expected to find her girlfriend asleep in her bed covered in a trillion blankets. When she didn't find this, she became worried.

"Elphie?" Glinda called out into the empty room. Elphaba wouldn't go anywhere. Not in her state.

"Elphie sweetheart?" Glinda called again as she made her way to the last place she had seen Elphaba. Maybe she had gone to the bathroom for something.

When Glinda entered the door to the bathroom she stared over at the sight in front of her trying not to laugh.

Elphaba was asleep in the tub of oil clutching onto Glinda's rubber ducky that she used as decoration in the bathroom. Light snoring came from the green woman's mouth, telling Glinda that she was in fact still alive.

"Oh Elphie what have I done?" Glinda questioned herself as she walked over to the tub where her girlfriend slept.

"Remiscio lavia premovo." Glinda chanted and the oil disappeared from the tub. The only thing left was Elphaba's shimmering oily body that, had she not been sick, Glinda would have sure jumped.

"Elphie wake up sweetheart." Glinda poked the green woman's shoulder. She was going to move her to her bed.

"Elphie wake up." Glinda repeated as she poked her girlfriend's shoulder once again.

Elphaba startled awake and slipped against the bottom of the top, as it was still slicked with oil.

Glinda had to contain her laughter at the sight on her love slipping further down into the bathtub.

"How are you feeling Elphie?" Glinda chuckled as she stuck a hand out to help her love gain her balance.

"Why was I asleep in the tub?" Elphaba asked her girlfriend. She was confused about how she had ended up there and why she was naked.

"You certainly sound a lot better." Glinda smiled as she placed a hand upon the green woman's forehead. "You feel as if your fever has gone away as well." Glinda was relieved that the worst of it was over.

The green woman continued to stare at the blonde in front of her. She was still confused as to why she was where she was.

Glinda saw this confusion and began to explain.

"You were sick Elphie. Do you not remember?" Glinda helped her girlfriend stand and helped her towel off.

"Oh." Elphaba admitted sheepishly. It was all coming back to her now. The skipping class, the cold bath, the hateful words she had said to Glinda.

"I was hoping that was all just a dream." Elphaba put her arms above her head as Glinda helped her slip into a nightgown.

"No. It was very much real. I am just glad you are feeling better my love." Glinda smiled as she led Elphaba out into their room.

The blonde helped place Elphaba on her own bed so that she could change the green girl's sweaty sheets.

"So you are feeling better correct?" Glinda wanted to make sure Elphaba was feeling better. She hated seeing her so sick before.

"I am." Elphaba confirmed as she watched Glinda change her sheets and then come back over to her.

"Good. Because I didn't like seeing you in pain." Glinda smiled as she lay down next to Elphaba.

"And I didn't like being in pain." Elphaba smiled back as she snaked an arm around the blonde's waist. "How can I ever thank you for taking care of me?"

Glinda giggled. She could think of one way that would certainly say thank you. She leaned forward to whisper her plan in her love's ear.

Elphaba's eyes went wide as Glinda suggested a way to thank her.

"I don't want to risk getting you sick by doing that…" Elphaba really didn't want Glinda to catch whatever momentary virus she had had. It was horrible.

"I won't get sick." Glinda pouted. She was not going to allow herself to get sick.

"How can you know if you will become sick or not?" Elphaba teased as she inched closer to her love.

"I guess we will never know until we try." Glinda replied innocently before closing the distance between the two.

Three days later when Elphaba arrived back at their dorm room she found Glinda balled up in the corner of her bed snoring lightly. She had gotten sick. Now it was Elphaba's turn to take care of her love.


	21. Snap

**A/N: So once again I got the idea for this chapter from a movie. This time the movie was D.E.B.S. so as I said before I do not own Wicked or D.E.B.S.**

* * *

Elphaba and Glinda rolled around on the pink fluffy cover's that belonged to the blonde.

After their date to the Ozian National Symphony, Elphaba was feeling a little worked up and decided that making out sounded like a good idea.

That's what the two of them were up to right now. Glinda was on top kissing Elphaba fiercely as Elphaba pulled the blonde closer.

In one swift move, Elphaba reached her hand underneath Glinda's dress and to the back hoping to take off her bra. The two continued to kiss passionately as the green woman fumbled with the clasps. After a couple of seconds of fumbling, the green woman accidentally snapped the bra back towards Glinda's back.

The blonde immediately pulled back from the kiss.

"Oww!" Glinda yelled as she felt her bra snap against her back.

Elphaba was actually quite amused by this and tried to contain her laughter.

"I'm so sorry." The green woman apologized to her perturbed lover.

"Did you just snap my bra?" Glinda accused the green woman of causing her pain.

Elphaba shook her head in denial.

"Uh yeah you did." Glinda confirmed that is was in fact her girlfriend that had done such an act. "That hasn't happened to me since sixth grade."

"I was trying to be smooth." Elphaba apologized again. She really hadn't meant to snap Glinda's bra.

Glinda was not satisfied with an apology. She was also partial to the saying, 'An eye for an eye."

In one swift move the blonde reached behind Elphaba's back and snapped the green woman's bra against her back.

"Oww!" Elphaba yelled as she stared at Glinda.

"What?" Glinda asked innocently.

"You're dead." Elphaba smiled before flipping the pair over so she was on top.

The two continued to fight to snap each other's bra's for a little while before Glinda finally gained the upper hand and pinned Elphaba's wrists above her head. If she had no use of her hands, she would be unable to snap her bra.

"Say mercy." Glinda moved her hands back down to tickle Elphaba's sides.

"No." Elphaba smiled as she tried to bat at Glinda's tickling hands.

"Come on. Say mercy." Glinda wanted to win this little war the two of them had started.

"No." Elphaba held strong as she continued to fight against Glinda's tickles.

"Do you give?" Glinda asked playfully as she grabbed hold of the green woman's wrist.

"No." Elphaba smiled. She was enjoying this little impromptu play session.

"Do you give?" Glinda repeated again.

"No." The green woman smiled. She was not going to let Glinda win this.

Glinda then decided to pin the woman's hands above her head once again. She was tired of hearing no and so she needed to hear a yes.

"Do you love me?" Glinda stared lovingly into Elphaba's eyes and the green woman stopped trying to escape. Elphaba stared back into Glinda's eyes and saw all the love in Oz encased in them.

"Yes." Elphaba smiled as Glinda leaned down and captured her lips once again. The little war was over and all thoughts of bra snapping disappearing as the two kissed one another.

The next time Elphaba tried to smoothly remove Glinda's bra, it went over a lot better.


	22. Drunk

Glinda stumbled into her room, supported by the weight of her green girlfriend.

The blonde had had a little too much to drink at the bar, leaving Elphaba to take care of her.

"Come on now. A couple more steps." Elphaba encouraged her very tipsy girlfriend to continue walking.

"You's shud carries meee." Glinda giggled as she placed her head against Elphaba's chest. She didn't want to walk anywhere right now.

"I'm not going to carry you." Elphaba huffed. "It's not my fault you drank entirely too much wine."

"You's no funn." Glinda pouted as Elphaba resisted carrying her.

"And you are drunk my sweet." Elphaba helped Glinda over to her bed and sat her down.

The green woman let out a sigh of relief once Glinda seemed to be safe and in her bed.

"I nott junk." Glinda tried to tell her girlfriend that she wasn't inebriated, but she was failing miserably.

"I think that you are." The green girl smiled as she sat next to her love.

The blonde scooted closer to her girlfriend than necessary.

"Whanna mafe out?" Glinda giggled as she reached a hand around her girlfriend's waste.

"I do not think that making out while you are drunk if such a good idea." Elphaba smiled as she removed Glinda's arm from around her waist. She knew how Glinda got when she was drunk.

"But iz bee fun!" Glinda didn't let the green girl deter her from her objective. She reached her hands up and began to caress Elphaba's stomach.

"Yes it would be fun, but it will be even more fun when you are sober." The green woman tried to remove Glinda's wandering hands.

"Buv I wan kizz you nooowwww." Glinda pouted as Elphaba tried to remove her hands.

"One kiss and one kiss only. Then you are going to sleep." Elphaba agreed that one kiss was reasonable.

"Yippeez!" Glinda cheered as she leaned forward and covered the green mouth with her own. She was going to make this one kiss last.

Elphaba moaned into the kiss that her love was giving her. The alcohol on Glinda's breath stung the green girl as they kissed. It was sort of like a pleasurable pain though. It was something she had never felt before and she wanted to continue to feel.

Glinda deepened the kiss as she pushed Elphaba onto her back. She didn't care that she was drunk. She wanted someone to make out with and Elphaba was her girlfriend and was willing to please her.

The green woman knew she should stop the kiss as soon as Glinda pushed her onto her back, but her body was telling her not to.

The two women continued to kiss for a little while as Glinda's hands began to roam the Green woman's figure.

Elphaba pulled back from the passionate kiss to look at her love.

"Glinda your drunk. We can't do this tonight." It hurt the green girl to say this because she really did want to make love to Glinda but not like this. She would not take advantage of the blonde.

"Yous dun wan meee?" Glinda pouted as she stared down at Elphaba's flushed face.

"I do want you and that's the problem. I am not going to take advantage of you when you are drunk. In the morning when you are sober we can continue this if you would like."

"It won bee taykin affantage of mee. I wans it." Glinda moved her hand to Elphaba's left breast trying to get the women to forget about what she was saying.

Elphaba's breath hitched as she felt Glinda touch her but she knew that this couldn't go any further.

"I know you want it, but I am not going to give it to you." Elphaba swatted at the blonde's hand as she continued to caress the green woman.

"Whys nof?" Glinda was upset. Why didn't her girlfriend want her?

"Because you are drunk." Elphaba repeated as she finally gained her bearings and flipped Glinda over so that she was on her back.

"Yous can bee ons stop iz you wan." Glinda giggled at the sudden change in their positioning. Elphaba was now straddling Glinda's hips, holding the blonds hands above her head.

"I don't want to be on top. I want to be in my own bed. You need to sleep." Elphaba stared into Glinda's eyes.

"We's can has sects on yous bef iz you wan." Glinda giggled again. She was in a playful mood and she didn't want Elphaba going anywhere.

"It's not where we have sex that matters. It's when we have sex. I am not in the mood tonight." Elphaba lied. She was in the mood but she knew that she had to put those feelings aside so she could care for Glinda. She didn't want to be in the middle of a make out session when the blonde suddenly decided to get sick.

"Bus I amm." Glinda pouted as she felt Elphaba shift her weight off top of her.

"I know. And you are also really drunk. Maybe tomorrow." Elphaba sighed as she removed herself from Glinda's bed.

Glinda pouted a couple more times as Elphaba went to her dresser to pull out a nightdress for the blonde to wear.

"Now put this on and go to sleep." Elphaba tossed the nightdress over to her girlfriend.

"Iz not sired." Glinda pouted but began to remove her clothing.

It took all of the green woman's will power not to watch her girlfriend undress in front of her.

Once Glinda had the nightgown on she spoke to Elphaba.

"Cans yous af lease hols mee?" Glinda pouted as she began to grow tired.

"Of course I will hold you." The green woman smiled as she made her way over to her girlfriend's bed. "You have to lay down and go to sleep though. No funny business."

"Pinksy fromise." Glinda giggled as she stuck her pinky towards Elphaba.

"Pinky promise." Elphaba chuckled as she linked pinkies with her girlfriend.

The two of them settled into a comfortable position. Elphaba wrapped her arms around her girlfriend as Glinda snuggled in close to her love.

"Sweet dreams my precious girl." Elphaba kissed the top of Glinda's curls.

"Nise nife." Glinda yawned as she snuggled in closer and closed her eyes.

Elphaba smiled as she too closed her eyes.


	23. Shower

"Hey Elphie do you ever wonder what it'd be like if you weren't allergic to water?" Glinda asked her girlfriend one day while they were snuggling on her bed.

"Why do you ask?" Elphaba sat with Glinda leaning up against her chest. She was playing with the blonde's fingers.

"I was just wondering." Glinda continued to cuddle up against Elphaba's warm body.

"Oh." Elphaba responded. "I do wonder sometimes."

"Does it ever make you sad that you are?" Glinda asked as she continued to allow Elphie to play with her hand.

"It used to. When I was little my father would often yell at me for not being able to do chores such as washing the dishes or clothes." Elphaba suddenly became tense at the memory.

"He didn't!" Glinda became angry. How could anyone's own father yell at them for something that wasn't their fault?

"He did." Elphaba confirmed. "My allergy doesn't really bother me all too much anymore. It's more or a nuisance than anything."

"How so?" Glinda decided to forget what Elphaba had said about her father. The green girl obviously didn't want to talk about it.

"Like when you are in the shower and are all wet and sexy." Elphaba smiled as she reached down to place a kiss on the blonde's neck.

Glinda giggled. "How does me taking a shower effect your allergy?"

"Because then I can't join you." Elphaba purred as she sought to deepen the kiss on Glinda's neck.

Glinda let out a soft moan as she moved her head to the side allowing Elphaba greater access.

"Maybe not in the shower but there are always those oil baths." Glinda smiled as Elphaba continued to lavish kisses against her neck.

"Mmm. I do love those oil baths." The green woman smiled against Glinda's neck.

"I have an idea." Glinda grinned as she turned around to face her girlfriend.

"And what is that my sweet?" Elphaba smiled at her love's gleaming blue eyes.

"I'm in the mood for one of those oil baths." Glinda grinned. She knew that she was going to get her way.

"You are?" Elphaba teased.

"Yep." Glinda scooted closer to her love. "And I think you are too."

"I am?" Elphaba continued to tease as Glinda moved closer to her.

"Yep." Glinda smiled.

"Well you do always know what I want…" The green woman nudged closer to her girlfriend.

"Of course I do." Glinda giggled before closing the distance between the two.

Five minutes later the two of them broke apart.

"Ready for that bath now?" Glinda panted as she tried to regain her breath.

"Ready." Elphaba smiled as she allowed herself to be led into the bathroom.


	24. Pudding

**A/N: This is another idea I received from DarkwolfKnight so thanks!! Also I am running a bit of a fever right now and am kind of delusional…so with that said…enjoy my ranting! Lol. I will try and write in my other story, Promises Kept, when I feel a little better…so it might be tomorrow…I'm not sure yet. So sorry!!**

**And p.s. towards the end it gets into a little higher T rating…but I still kept it safe! Oh gosh…imagine trying to write an M rated story while sporting a 101 fever. That would not go over well, lol.**

* * *

Glinda sat at her desk concentrating really hard. Her eyes lingered on a bowl of chocolate pudding, her tongue sticking out slightly from concentrating too hard.

The blonde was given an assignment in class to float an object and was the only one who couldn't master it by the end of the lesson. The professor had told her to practice for homework.

So that's exactly what the blonde was doing right now. She had left her dessert from her dinner on her desk so she could attempt to levitate it. The motivation was the faster she levitated it, the quicker she could eat it. And chocolate pudding always was one of Glinda's favorite treats.

"Come on float." Glinda groaned, as the pudding remained immobile on her desk. She had been at this for a good ten minutes and nothing had happened.

"Did you say something my sweet?" Elphaba looked up from her book when she heard her girlfriend speak.

"This damn thing won't float." Glinda pouted. She hated not being the only one able to master it. It made her feel incompetent.

"Why do you want it to float?" The green woman asked as she stood from her bed to walk over to her girlfriend.

"Because I need to master this levitation spell." Glinda huffed. "Everyone seems to be able to do it except for me."

"I'm sure not everyone can do it." Elphaba encouraged her girlfriend as she wrapped her arms around her waist from behind.

"But they could." Glinda continued to pout despite Elphaba's efforts to soothe her.

The green woman placed her chin upon Glinda's shoulder as she stared at the cup of pudding.

"What all does the spell require?" Elphaba asked curiously. She had helped Glinda with a couple spells in the past and was wondering if she could help her this time.

"You are just supposed to concentrate on what you want and it's supposed to happen." Glinda stated as she leaned her head over so it was touching her girlfriends. "It's not supposed to be this difficult."

"So you just stare at it and will it to raise?" Elphaba asked as she starting rubbing soothing circles with her fingers on Glinda's stomach.

"In theory yes." Glinda confirmed. She was liking all the attention Elphaba was lavishing on her, but she still wished she could levitate the pudding.

"Well then just stare at it and think about it rising in the air." Elphaba offered up.

"Don't you think I've been trying to do that for the past fifteen minutes?" Glinda huffed. She was growing frustrated with her inability to perform the spell.

"Glinda calm down it's only a simple levitation spell." Elphaba whispered into her loves ear. She didn't want her growing any more frustrated than she already was.

Her plan backfired.

"Simple?! This is not a simple levitation spell! If it was then I would have already had the damn pudding in the air!" Glinda yelled harshly as she jerked her body from Elphaba's grasp.

The green woman saw her girlfriend tense and immediately backed off. She didn't want to cause any more outbursts from the blonde.

"I just don't see why this damn pudding won't fly!" Glinda narrowed her eyes at the pudding.

The small glass container that Glinda had been staring at so intensely began to wobble.

Before Glinda could stop it, the glass shattered and the pudding went flying all over herself and Elphaba who was standing behind her.

The two woman were completely silent for a couple of seconds as the shock of what just happened took hold.

Elphaba was the first to speak.

"Well…uh…you certainly got it to levitate…somewhat." The green woman tried to shake the sticky mess from her hair. She knew that it would be a bitch to clean up.

Glinda turned around in her chair and looked straight at Elphaba. Her eyes were wide with horror for a couple of seconds before the image of Elphaba covered in pudding took over. She began to laugh.

Elphaba looked at her laughing girlfriend and saw her face was covered with pudding as well. She joined in and soon the two of them were crutched over grabbing at their stomachs to stop aching from all the laughter.

"You…you…look….li…like…you….fe…fell…in….mud!" The blonde continued to laugh as she stared at her girlfriend.

"Well you don't look any better yourself!" Elphaba shot back between laughs. At least she was able to form a coherent sentence, which was more than she could say for Glinda at the moment.

A couple more minutes of laughing and joking about each other's appearance passed. The two were settling down and had regained their ability to speak.

"Well that was unexpected." Glinda snickered as she saw the glass shattered about her desk.

"Most unexpected." Elphaba agreed. "This is going to be a bitch to clean up." The green woman tugged and her hair and tried to wipe some of the pudding from her face.

"Clean up?" Glinda's eyes lit up. She suddenly had an idea.

"Yes Glinda, clean up. I can't go walking around Crage Hall looking as if I took a tumble into a vat of mud."

Glinda stood from her chair before walking extremely close to her girlfriend.

"Wha…what are you doing?" Elphaba was concerned with the look her love was giving her. It looked as if Glinda had suddenly become a cannibal and was hungry.

"Why Miss Elphaba, you look absolutely delectable." Glinda grinned before leaned forward to taste a spot of the green skin where pudding had landed.

Elphaba sighed softly as she felt Glinda paying attention to the base of her neck where her collar and skin met.

Glinda pulled back and smiled. "You taste yummy." She let out a little giggle.

Elphaba grinned as well and leaned down to capture a portion of Glinda's ear within her mouth.

"Mmm." Glinda moaned as she felt Elphaba suck on her ear lobe and then travel a little farther south to her neck.

Elphaba spent her time removing the pudding with her tongue. She was never one for sweets, but now she had changed her mind. She very much enjoyed them.

"You taste absolutely divine." Elphaba pulled back and smiled at her love.

Glinda smiled as she bit her bottom lip. Her lips were still tingling from the sweet flavor she had just tasted on her love.

"You also look quite ravishing as well." Elphaba added in before reaching forward to capture those lips that had been taunting her.

After a good five minutes the two women pulled back from one another.

"We should probably clean this mess up before it dries." Glinda smiled suggestively.

"And how do you suggest we go about doing that?" Elphaba teased. She knew exactly what Glinda had in mind.

"Seeing as how you are allergic to water, you can't really take a shower. So that's out of the picture. And seeing as how oil would probably be harder to get this stuff off…." Glinda let that sentence hang in the air for a little while before continuing. "I guess it is my duty to clean you up."

Glinda beamed as she finished her assessment of the situation.

"And how will you go about cleaning me up? I seem to be very _dirty_." Elphaba purred as the last word left her mouth.

"Mmm…very dirty indeed." Glinda huskily replied before closing the distance between the two.

A couple of hours later, Glinda and Elphaba had no traces of pudding left on them. The only evidence that they had to prove the whole debacle had ever happened was the shattered glass on the desk.


	25. Goals

"Hey Elphie…did you ever make lists as a kid?" Glinda asked her girlfriend one day while walking along the riverbank. The two had decided to take a short walk after dinner.

"What kind of lists?" The green woman asked as she reached her hand down to take Glinda's within her own. It was a nice autumn day and the temperature was just right.

"Like grocery lists, and to do lists, and I don't know…just lists." Glinda smiled as she felt her girlfriend slip her hand into her own. She loved when Elphaba would hold her hand in public. It wasn't that often that she did.

"Of course." The green woman responded as she continued to walk along the bank. "I think everyone makes lists."

"They do?" Glinda asked curiously. She didn't really know what had brought this subject up.

"Yes. How else would people stay organized?" The green woman chuckled at her girlfriend's curiosity. She was utterly adorable at times such as these.

"What kind of lists do you think they make?" Glinda was curious to see what the green woman ever made lists of.

"I don't know." Elphaba responded, but then after seeing Glinda's disappointment decided to make something up. "I guess they just make the common lists. Such as groceries, and goals, and ideas."

"Goals?" Glinda asked her girlfriend to alliterate.

"Yes goals. Like what they want to do in life. People set goals and write them down." The green woman offered up.

"Do you have many goals?" Glinda asked curiously as she led Elphaba over to a swing that was by the forest.

"A few." Elphaba replied as she sat down on the swing. Glinda sat down right next to her and rested her head on a green shoulder.

"Like what?" The blonde asked as she stared at the sunset in the horizon.

"Graduate college, make a difference in Oz, have a family, have a house…you know the normal ones." The green woman smiled as she felt Glinda nuzzle closer. She lifted her arm to wrap around the blonde's shoulders.

"You want a family?" Glinda had a smile on her face as she asked this. She had never thought of Elphaba as one to want a family.

"You want a family…and so I want a family too." The green woman smiled as she tightened her grip around Glinda.

The blonde sighed happily at the response. "So you want me in your family?"

"Always and forever." Elphaba smiled as she reached down to place a soft kiss on Glinda's blonde ringlets.


	26. Weakness

**A/N: Not so much a fluffy chapter as the others…just a warning.**

* * *

Elphaba entered through the door to her dorm room to find the room vacant. That's when she heard the faint sounds of running water and knew Glinda must be taking a shower. How the green woman longed for the day that she would be able to join Glinda in one of those showers. She knew that would never come about however.

Elphaba was allergic to water. The mere sight of it even made her cringe. What the hydrogen oxygen mixture did to her skin was worse than anything that could ever happen to another.

Sure some people were lactose intolerant and could not have dairy. Sure some people had wheat allergies and could not have pasta's or bread. Others even had allergies to certain animals and could not be around them.

All of those allergies were tolerable however. Elphaba's was not. The green woman's allergy was life threatening. So much so that if the green woman was caught in a rainstorm she would surely meet her demise.

The thought scared the green woman more than she would ever let on. She had to be strong and act like it didn't scare her. She had to be the fearless warrior that everyone thought she was. If she showed weakness for one second, her whole world might crumble around her.

Elphaba Thropp Third Descending from Nest Hardings was not weak.

Or at least that's what she had told Glinda and so many other's.

Today was different however. It had been raining all day and the green woman had tried to remain inside. Even with her umbrella the renegade raindrop would often strike her skin leaving a welt the size of a dime. And that was only from one raindrop. What happened on this particular day was not one accidental raindrop. It was bad luck.

The green woman carefully made her way over to her bed and discarded her drenched book bag. The next thing she took off was her rain jacket followed by her shoes.

No matter how much Elphaba had bundled up on the way home she had been pelted with quite a few raindrops.

"Damn it." The green woman cursed as she tried to pull her gloves off of her blistering hands. Her hands had gotten the worst of it. The wind had been spraying the rain from every which direction causing holding the umbrella unbearable. The gloves were soaked.

"Okay calm down Elphaba. It's only a burn." The green woman tried to ease her fear as she continued to strip from her clothing. She wanted to be cleaned up before Glinda emerged. Her love would surely make a huge deal out of this.

"What's only a burn?" Glinda's sweet voice filled the air as the door to the bathroom opened.

Elphaba looked up at the sight of Glinda in a towel walking towards her.

"_Damn it!" _Elphaba cursed in her head as Glinda made her way over. Luck was not on her side today.

"Uh nothing. Nothing is a burn." Elphaba ignored Glinda as she tried to cover her hands underneath her somewhat dry sleeves. It wasn't very successful.

"Okay…" Glinda seemed unconvinced but she dropped the subject. She needed to get dressed for her next class.

"Is it still raining out?" The blonde asked her girlfriend as she looked through her wardrobe for something to wear.

"Yes." The green woman replied before entering the bathroom to shed the rest of her clothes.

"Did you have any problems getting back to the room?" Glinda called to the bathroom as she picked out a light yellow dress.

"No." Elphaba lied as she shed the last of her clothing. She stared at her reflection in the mirror for a little while before sighing. She had been lucky this time but next time she might not be. The rain had really only affected her hands and ankle area. Everywhere else seemed normal.

"Good." Glinda called back as she changed into the yellow dress that she had picked out. "I don't need to worry about you getting yourself hurt while I'm off in class. Promise me you won't go out again unless it's necessary."

"Promise." Elphaba half chuckled as she pulled on a robe. In her quick stride towards the bathroom she had forgotten something to change into.

"Good. Now come and give me a goodbye kiss." Glinda walked her way over towards the bathroom door.

The green woman emerged in her robe and walked to meet Glinda.

"What's with the robe? Are you planning on taking one of your oil baths?" Glinda asked as she wrapped her arms around her love to give her a hug.

"I am planning on doing just that." Elphaba lied as she hugged her love. She didn't need Glinda worrying about her burns.

"I wish you would wait until I could join you but oh well…" Glinda sighed dramatically as she pulled back to look into her love's eyes.

"Not every oil bath has to end up with a giggly blonde in the tub." The green woman smirked.

"Nope not every one. Just the best ones!" Glinda grinned as she leaned forward to give her love a goodbye kiss.

"Those do tend to be the best ones." Elphaba smiled as she pulled back from her love. "Now go to class and learn something." Elphaba patted her love on the behind, which earned her another giggle.

"But I could stay here and learn something too." Glinda smiled but released her grip around her love's waist.

"Learn something? You seem to be the teacher!" Elphaba chuckled as Glinda went over to pick up her books.

"Well maybe later I'll teach you a thing or two about proper oil baths." Glinda grinned as she went over to the door.

"Looking forward to it." Elphaba smiled as her love walked out the door.

As soon as the blonde exited, Elphaba's smile dropped. She was in a little pain and was having difficulty masking it anymore. Glinda could never know of her weakness.

Never.


	27. Headache

Elphaba Thropp sat at her large wooden desk trying to study for an exam she had the next day. Her blonde girlfriend was silently drawing over in the corner, allowing them separate but together time.

The green woman took her glasses off as she rubbed at her temples. She was getting a migraine from all of this studying. Elphaba sighed heavily before replacing her glasses and continuing on. She repeated this action a couple more times until Glinda finally spoke up.

"Is something wrong Elphie?" Glinda asked with concern in her voice. She had never seen Elphaba so fidgety during study time.

"I just have a headache that won't go away." The green woman sighed as she laid her glasses down once again. She needed a study break. The words on her pages were all blurring together.

"Is there anything I can do?" The blonde wondered if she could help Elphaba. She hated seeing the green woman obviously frustrated.

"Unless you can get rid of my headache then not really." Elphaba replied as she slumped against the back of her chair before closing her eyes. This migraine was one of the worst she had had in awhile. Even keeping her eyes open was beginning to wear on her.

"I might not be able to get rid of it but I can help." The blonde smiled as she stood up from her hair before walking over to her girlfriend. "But you need to relax."

"I'm as relaxed as I'm going to be." The green woman sighed as her head continued to throb. It felt as if someone had pumped it with a bunch of oxygen and left it there without deflating it.

"Will you at least move to your bed?" Glinda asked as she prodded the green woman to open her eyes.

"Listen Glinda I'm not really in the mood right now. I've got a killer headache and a test that needs studying for. Maybe tomorrow night." The green women continued to ignore Glinda's attempts to get her to open her eyes. The room was too bright.

"That's not why I want you on your bed." Glinda was a little hurt that that was all Elphaba ever thought about. "I want you on your bed so I can give you a temple massage. They always help me when I have a headache. You're just stressing too much and a nice massage would level you out."

"I don't want to interrupt what you were doing…" Elphaba trailed off when she felt a pair of pink lips on her own. Her eyes opened at the sudden pressure but as soon as they did the pressure was removed. It wasn't a kiss meant to go any further than getting Elphaba to quiet down.

"Elphaba please just lay down and let me work my magic." Glinda smiled at the obvious shock of her love's face.

"Well if you insist." The green woman smiled as she was led to her bed by her love.

"All right Elphie I'm going to sit down against your pillow and then you are going to lay your head back against my chest." Glinda informed Elphaba of what would happen before she took position. As soon as she was settled she patted the space between her legs that she had created for Elphie. The green woman wasted no time and sat between Glinda's legs as she laid her head back.

"Now is it just your head that hurts my love?" The blonde asked so she would know where to begin.

Elphaba shook her head as her eyes shut once again.

"All right. Just relax and try not to think about anything. Clear your mind from distractions." Glinda announced as she brought her two hands up to rub the sides of Elphaba's forehead.

The green woman smiled slightly as she felt Glinda's comforting touch trying to get rid of her pain.

"Will you sing to me?" The green woman asked. Glinda's singing always seemed to relax her.

"Of course." The blonde smiled as she continued to work out Elphaba's stress. She began humming a melodic tune as she figured singing in her usual opera voice might make a migraine worse. She knew that Elphaba would be fine with just humming.

The green woman smiled as she felt Glinda's chest vibrate from her humming. She loved when Glinda would sing to her. The green woman usually didn't ask for much attention, but when she did she wanted to be pampered all the way.

"You have an amazing voice." Elphaba stated after a while.

"Thank you my love." Glinda smiled. "But stop talking and focus on feeling better."

"Yes ma'am." The green woman chuckled lightly before Glinda's humming drowned out her senses once again. She found herself feeling a little more balanced and suddenly tired.

The blonde continued to rub circles along Elphaba's forehead as she hummed a melody the two had often sang together. It was a song about how each one of them had changed the other for good.

After about five minutes of complete silence Glinda looked down to see if her love was still with her. She was met with a half open mouth and drooped down eyes. The green woman's breathing had even slowed down. She was asleep.

"Oh Elphie you'll work yourself to death one day." Glinda tisked at her sleeping girlfriend. Elphaba would often study for so long that she would pile up stress upon stress until it finally overtook her.

The blonde placed a gentle kiss on Elphaba's temple before leaning back further onto Elphaba's pillow. She wrapped her now free arms around the green woman's lithe body. She promised herself that she would just shut her eyes for a little bit while Elphaba was napping.

The two woke up the next morning in the same position.


	28. Purr

**A/N: The most random chapter of all…but my cat was next to me purring extremely loud and so I couldn't focus on what to write…hence the name of this chapter. Haha. Blame my cat.**

"Elphie why do kittens purr?" Glinda asked Elphaba one day as she was lying in the arms of her love. The two were on the green woman's bed.

"They purr because they are happy." The green woman replied as she started to brush her hand up and down Glinda's arm causing the blonde to shiver.

"Then why don't humans purr?" The blonde smiled as she nuzzled in a little closer to her love. Her head was resting on the green woman's chest.

Elphaba chuckled slightly at such a question. Only Glinda would think it unfair that humans couldn't purr.

"We can do other things to express our happiness. That's the only way cats know how." The green woman finally replied after Glinda playfully punched her in the side for laughing at her.

"Well I think it would be fun to purr." Glinda smiled. She always did love hearing a kitten purr when she would pet it.

"Only you would think that my love." Elphaba tried to stifle another chuckle. She didn't want Glinda bruising her ribs anymore than she already had.

"Just think about it Elphie. Wouldn't it be so much easier if you could tell if someone was happy or not by the way they sounded?" The blonde closed her eyes as she felt her girlfriend beginning to run her hands through her golden hair.

"I guess you have a point. And just for that I will let you know that I am extremely happy. No purring needed." The green woman smiled as she continued to stroke Glinda's head that rested against her. She loved when they would just snuggle together and have meaningless conversations.

"I'm happy too." Glinda smiled. "But I still think purring would be fun."

The green woman smiled as she leant down close to Glinda's ear.

"It is." The green woman purred into her love's ear as best as she knew how.

The blonde giggled as she heard her girlfriend attempt to purr.

Elphaba had to admit that purring had been kind of fun.


	29. Caught

**A/N: This is a higher rated T chapter…I hope you enjoy! Haha. It was an interesting one to write. If you guise have any idea's then let me know.**

Elphaba walked down the hall to her dorm room. She had gotten out of class a little bit early and wanted to surprise Glinda. She knew that Glinda would be in the room because she had been feeling a little under the weather when Elphaba had left that morning.

The green woman carried a container of some chicken noodle soup in one hand and a box of Kleenex in the other. She had made sure to stop by the store before returning to her room.

As the green woman reached the door she fumbled with the keys a couple of times before finally unlocking the door. She carefully opened the door so as not to disturb her love if she had fallen asleep. The last time Elphaba had seen Glinda she was near passing out from the effects of the medicine.

When the green woman entered the room she looked over to Glinda's bed to find it empty. Glinda wasn't there.

The green woman sighed before putting down the provisions. At least she now had time to take a quick bath before her love arrived back from wherever she had gone.

As Elphaba made her way over to the bathroom door she heard light muffles coming from the other side. The muffles were soon followed by a loud moan.

The green woman, not knowing what to expect, opened the door to the bathroom. If Glinda was there with someone else then she would have a lot of explaining to do.

As soon as the door opened the solitary blonde gasped in shock before turning a bright red color.

"You're home early!" The blonde yelled as she tried to fumble with her dress. She hadn't been expecting Elphaba to come back so quickly.

The green woman stared in shock at Glinda for a while before a small grin appeared on her face. She had caught Glinda in the act of doing something very naughty.

"Were you pleasuring yourself?" The green woman couldn't help but grin as she noticed how flushed and agitated Glinda looked. She had never seen a brighter color pink on her love.

"No!" Glinda denied it although she had been. She didn't want Elphaba to know that she couldn't wait until she got back from class. The urge had suddenly struck the blonde and before she knew it she was in the bathroom with her skirt hiked up to her waist.

"Liar!" The green woman smirked as she grabbed a hold of Glinda's left wrist. She carefully brought the hand up to her lips before placing two of Glinda's fingers within her mouth. She continued to smile as she tasted Glinda.

The blonde flushed again before pulling her hand back.

"You _were_ pleasuring yourself!" The green woman chuckled as she licked her lips, she suddenly wanted to taste more.

The blonde had been caught. There was no getting out of this one. Elphaba had tasted Glinda's juices all over her hand.

"So what if I was? It's not like you never do!" The blonde huffed as she placed her hand underneath the sink to wash it.

The green woman frowned as Glinda's hand was washed clean of her deed. "I do no such thing." Elphaba denied such an accusation as she crossed her arms across her chest.

"Do too!" Glinda grinned for the first time since being caught. She now had something on the green woman she could use against her.

"Do not." The green woman continued to smirk as she teased her love.

"Oh yeah? Well what about the other night when I woke up to the sounds of, 'Oh Glinda don't stop. Harder. Faster.' And you moving quite frantically under your covers!" The blonde grinned as she saw Elphaba's facial expression change. "Don't think I didn't hear that missy! Just because I close my eyes does not mean that I am dead to the world until morning."

The green woman flushed. She had thought that she had been alone when she did that a couple of nights ago.

"It was a nightmare…" The green woman tried to lie. It wasn't working.

"Nightmare my ass. If all nightmares ended like that then I'd wish for one every night." The blonde accused Elphaba of lying. She knew what she had seen the other night. She had been half tempted to go over and join her love, but decided that Elphaba needed her private time.

Elphaba no longer had any more lies. Glinda had caught her just as she had caught the blonde.

"Fine. No one's perfect." The green woman huffed. She didn't like when Glinda would prove her wrong.

The blonde stuck her tongue out as she saw the pout on Elphaba's face. Even though she had been the one to be caught, the tables had turned and now it was Elphie that was feeling flushed and embarrassed.

"No they're not." Glinda agreed after some time.

"So I see you're better." The green woman made an observation, wanting to change the topic off of self-pleasure.

"Much." The blonde grinned before dragging Elphaba out into their room. She then noticed the soup and Kleenex on her desk. "Was that for me?"

The green woman followed Glinda's gaze as it landed on the soup. "Yeah. I wanted to surprise you."

Glinda chuckled. "You certainly did that."

The green woman just flushed as her girlfriend pulled her over to the soup can.

"Chicken noodle?" The blonde arched an eyebrow as she read the contents of the can. "Interesting."

"What's interesting?" The green woman asked as she stared at the can. Had she gotten the wrong kind of soup? She thought with colds you were supposed to get chicken noodle.

"I was just thinking how this would taste drizzled on your body." The blonde said with a straight face as she watched her girlfriend turn an even darker shade of green. "I mean now that I'm better there's no other use for this soup. Plus you owe me for interrupting my me time. I didn't get to finish." The blonde wiggled her eyebrows suggestively as she pushed on Elphaba's shoulders until she fell flat on the blonde's bed.

The green woman smiled as Glinda popped open the can.


	30. Religion

**A/N: Please don't kill me for putting religion into the mix. I know some people are all anti-religion in writing but suck it up or skip this chapter.**

Glinda Upland woke up early for once on the first Sunday of the new month. The blonde was never one for getting up that early and so she decided to take advantage of it.

Looking over her bed she saw that the green woman was still asleep in her own. The sun was barely beginning to rise over the horizon.

As quietly as she could, as to not wake her girlfriend, Glinda removed herself from her bed and walked over towards her wardrobe. She decided that since it was Sunday and she was up in time for church she would give it a go. She used to go to church all the time with her family before college had begun. Now that she set her own schedule the blonde often felt guilty about not making room for something that had been a part of her life for so long.

The blonde picked out a cute little white and pink dress before changing into it. She knew that the morning service for the church near Shiz was about to begin in the next thirty minutes.

Once Glinda was dressed she went over to the desk where her paper was located and quickly scribbled down a note telling her love where she would be at, and then she left.

Two hours later Glinda returned to her dorm room to find her love still sleeping. The blonde smiled as she remembered their night of lovemaking and how it must have worn her girlfriend out. Surprisingly it left the blonde feeling energized and unable to sleep. Knowing that Elphaba would kill her for letting her sleep this late Glinda walked over to wake her love up.

"Elphie sweetheart it's time to get up." The blonde tapped her love lightly on the shoulder.

At the slightest touch Elphaba shot up in bed before looking around to see what had disturbed her.

Glinda giggled as her girlfriend woke up so frantically.

"It's all right Elphie, it's only me." The blonde smiled at her girlfriend's reaction. The green woman's eyes focused on her girlfriend right next to her.

"What's wrong? Are you okay?" Elphaba shook off her sleepiness and was immediately concerned. Why was Glinda waking her up?

"I'm fine," Glinda smiled. "You were just sleeping too long." The blonde was touched by her girlfriend's obvious concern for her well-being.

"What time is it?" The green woman's eyes scrunched together in concentration as she tried to figure out how she had slept past Glinda.

"It's nearly eleven. Lunch is in an hour." Glinda smiled as she sat down on the bed next to her love.

Elphaba was surprised that it was almost eleven o'clock. Usually she was up by eight, even on weekends. Last night's lovemaking must have really worn her out for her to be that tired. She was about to ask Glinda why she had let her sleep so long when she noticed Glinda's dress. It was way to fancy to just be her casual Sunday wear.

"Why are you dressed up?" The green woman asked as she looked over at Glinda's attire.

Glinda looked down to make sure nothing was wrong with her dress the way Elphaba was staring at it.

"I went to church this morning." The blonde shrugged her shoulders when she realized that nothing was wrong.

"Church?" The green woman was shocked. "I didn't know that you were religious." She could hardly contain her surprise from the blonde. Glinda almost looked offended in the tone that Elphaba used with her.

"You say that as if it's a bad thing." Glinda huffed. She didn't like how shocked Elphaba was. It wasn't as if she had been hiding her religion for the green woman. She just never had time to go to church until now.

"I don't mean to." The green woman apologized. "It's just that you don't strike me as the church type."

Now Glinda was really offended. "And what exactly is the church type?" The blonde stressed her last word.

"I don't know. Nessa." The green woman shrugged. Whenever she thought of religion she thought of her father's ramblings and Nessa's devout faith, almost bordering on obsessive.

"Not everyone who goes to church is like your sister." The blonde removed herself from her girlfriend's bed. She didn't like this conversation or where it was going.

"Did I upset you?" Elphaba asked as she noticed Glinda begin to pace. She hadn't meant for this to be such a big deal.

"Yes you did." Glinda didn't lie. She was allowed to believe in whatever she wanted to believe and Elphaba couldn't stop her.

"I'm sorry." The green woman apologized as she got up from her bed. "I didn't mean to." She walked over to her upset love.

"I know you didn't mean to but that still doesn't mean that what you said didn't hurt me. I can believe what I want to believe and I don't need you preaching to me how church is evil. I know that you are not religious but that doesn't mean that I can't be." Glinda huffed as she shrugged off a hug Elphaba was trying to give to her.

"I never said that I don't support your faith. Just because I don't believe in it does not mean that I don't want you to. I was just surprised that's all." Elphaba tried to explain to her girlfriend that she was overreacting for nothing. Just because Glinda went to church didn't make her any different than she was right not. She was still the same Glinda after all.

"So you don't mind that I go to church?" The blonde asked timidly. She had listened to what Elphaba was saying and couldn't help but believe her. Elphaba wouldn't lie about something like that.

"I don't mind at all." Elphaba smiled. "In fact if it makes you happy then go all you want. I was just taken back by your response."

"And why's that?" Glinda had forgiven Elphaba now but she needed to know why she was so shocked.

"Well whenever I listened to my father preach he would always talk about how being in a same sex relationship was a sin. He also talked about sex before marriage as a sin. And from what we did last night…" The green woman trailed off and let Glinda complete the rest in her mind.

"Elphie your father's religion is fanatical. I do not believe in the same stuff as he does." The blonde tried to reassure her lover that she wasn't suddenly going to switch to liking men now that she went to church. Things were going to stay the exact same.

"So you don't think of us as a sin?" The green woman walked back over to her love.

"I could never think that the love we share for one another is a sin. Don't you ever think that I do either." The blonde embraced her girlfriend as she walked back to her.

The two women continued to hold each other for a little while before Glinda's grumbling stomach interrupted them. Elphaba pulled back and smiled down at her love's stomach.

"It seems someone is hungry." The green witch smiled as she rubbed Glinda's stomach to soothe the grumbling noises it produced.

"It is lunch time." The blonde smiled as her love caressed her ever so gently. "Maybe we should get something to eat."

Elphaba smiled. "Sounds good."

And with that the two lovebirds hurried up and changed before going down to the cafeteria.

The next time Glinda woke up early on a Sunday she noticed that Elphaba was up. She asked her love to join her in church just to see that it was not a place of brainwashing. After much coaxing and a couple of kisses, the green woman accompanied her love to church.

It wasn't as bad as she had thought.


	31. Crackers

**A/N: This chapter is NOT dedicated to DarkwolfKnight because they don't want a red baby! With that said...please enjoy.**

Elphaba and Glinda sat side by side at a table in the cafeteria. Glinda was playing with her crackers that she had ordered, while Elphaba ate some soup.

The green woman stared at her girlfriend in amusement as the blonde pretended like the crackers were talking to one another. It was a very childlike move, which caused Elphaba to smile to herself.

"You can't get past me! I'm a lion!" The blonde said in a husky voice as she moved the cracker in her left hand. She wasn't aware that she had an audience.

"Oh don't hurt me Mr. lion! I'm only a poor defenseless seal." The blonde's voice changed to that of a little child's. She moved the cracker in her right hand.

"Oh don't worry little miss. I was only kidding." The blonde moved the left cracker. She used the same husky voice from before, although it had softened slightly.

"You were?" The blonde changed to the seal shaped cracker.

"But of course." She replied in the husky voice.

"Oh you're my hero!" Glinda made a swooning noise with her mouth as she used the voice she had picked out for the seal. "You wouldn't let anything bad happen to me would you?"

"Of course not." The lion moved back and forth between the delicate hands of the blonde.

As soon as the lion has spoke Glinda brought her left hand up and took a bite of the lion's head. She then placed the cracker back down.

"OH NO!" The seal shaped cracker yelled as it began to run away.

The blonde smiled as she continued the movement of her hands to get the crackers away. Finally when she grew tired of making them run she brought both hands up to her mouth before eating both the seal and the lion cracker.

The blonde continued to chew as she pulled two more animals out of the box. She now had a gorilla shaped one and a hippo shaped one.

Meanwhile as Glinda readied her hands for another scene of terror, Elphaba had stopped eating and refocused her attention to stared at her love. The green woman was mesmerized at how something so simple could entertain her love.

She fell in love all over again.

"Hi I'm a monkey!" Glinda began to play with the two crackers, still unaware that Elphaba was watching her. She thought she was being quiet enough.

"And I'm a hippo!" The blonde replied in a slow voice. She added a southern accent to it.

Elphaba almost burst out laughing as she heard her love talk like that, but she didn't want to miss the show. So the green woman carefully bit her bottom lip to keep from chuckling.

"Well hello there Mr. Hippo." The gorilla moved forward to shake hands with the Hippo. When the crackers met Glinda had a different idea in store for them. "Why Mr. Hippo you have a mighty firm grip."

"Yes I do." The blonde replied in the same southern drawl.

"What big muscles you must have to produce such a grip." The blonde replied in the voice she had been using as the gorilla.

"I do have some pretty big ones." The hippo replied. Glinda moved the cracker so it was almost rubbing against the other.

Elphaba couldn't help but smile as she saw her love continue to play with her food. She made a mental note to buy Animal Crackers more often.

"I can feel that you have big muscles." The gorilla responded in a deeper voice. The crackers were now touching.

Glinda waited a beat before moving both hands simultaneously with the crackers rubbing against each other. She began to make kissing noises for a while before finally pulling the gorilla off the hippo to eat it.

As soon as the blonde popped the cracker into her mouth she caught Elphaba staring at her out of the corner of her eye.

"Whuf?" The blonde mumbles as she tried to chew on her food. She then popped the hippo in to suffer the same fate as its lover.

Elphaba couldn't contain her laugher anymore.

"Whuf I voo?" The blonde shrugged her shoulders as she continued to chew. She hadn't been aware that Elphaba had seen everything.

"I love you Glinda Upland." Elphaba smiled as she finally regained her bearings. "Even if you are an Animal Cracker killer." The green woman chuckled as she reached out to wipe a crumb that had remained on Glinda's face.

The blonde blushed as she learned that Elphaba had probably seen the majority of what she had just done.

"How much did you see?" The blonde asked as she tried to return to her normal shade.

"Umm…I saw a seal frightened of a lion. I saw the same lion have its head bit off. I saw a chase around the table with the seal running from your succulent lips. I saw a homosexual hippo and gorilla get it on. And lastly I saw you ruthlessly kill the two lovers." The green woman held up her hands as she counted on each finger what she had seen.

Glinda blushed all the more as she heard her love explain everything she had just done.

"Do you have any of those crackers left?" Elphaba smiled as she reached over for the box. She wanted to see what all the fuss was about.

"Yeah." Glinda grinned as she saw Elphaba reach in and pull out a tiger. Was she going to play with her?

"Well don't just sit there and watch me play by myself. Aren't you going to play with me?" The green woman smiled as she placed her tiger down on the table.

Glinda giggled before reaching in and pulling out a bunny. She smiled as she placed the bunny down on the table.

"Hello there Miss Bunny! I'm a tiger. Rawrr." The green woman growled as she moved her tiger piece over closer to Glinda.

The blonde giggled at her love's silliness.

"Hello there tiger." The blonde responded in an airy high-pitched female voice.

"What's a fine snack like you doing out here all alone? Some big animal could just come up and eat you." Elphaba tried to get into character. She knew that Glinda was loving this.

"The only big animal I see is you. And you wouldn't be so mean as to hurt a poor defenseless bunny now would you?" Glinda replied back as she moved her piece over a little.

"Well that depends." The tiger responded. A small grin started to appear across Elphaba's face.

"On what?" The bunny asked innocently. Glinda could see the look on Elphaba's face and knew she was up to something.

"I'll make you a deal." Elphaba responded slyly as she began to move the cracker in a circle around Glinda's bunny.

"What kind of deal?" Glinda responded as she tried to get away from the tiger.

"I won't kill you if we go make like bunnies." The green woman smiled as her plan was finally revealed.

Glinda smiled as she heard her girlfriend begin to speak of sex. She was definitely in the mood right now. She needed to remain in character however.

"And what if I say no?" The bunny continued to scoot away from the tiger.

Elphaba hand that held the tiger pounced until the bunny was dropped from Glinda's grasp. The tiger was on top of the now solitary bunny cracker.

"Then I will eat you." The green woman growled as she picked the bunny up and put it to her mouth. "Unless of course you have changed your mind."

"I want to live!" The blonde tried to act all scared. It was a little harder to stay in character once her prop was in the hands of the green woman.

"How bad?" Elphaba smirked as she handed the bunny back over to Glinda.

"Really bad." Glinda responded a little deeper than her characters high-pitched voice.

The green woman took one last look into Glinda's eyes and knew that she was ready to go make good on that deal.

"Okay let's go." Elphaba stood from the bench and offered her arm out to Glinda.

Glinda gladly accepted and the two hurried off to their room. Their crackers long forgotten on the cafeteria table.

"Oh hey look Animal Crackers!" A boy about the age of seventeen walked over to the box. His girlfriend followed behind him.

"Let's play!" The boy grinned as he sat down and pulled his love into his lap.

The effects that Animals Crackers had on humans would forever be a mystery.


	32. Mono

"Elphie." Glinda called to her girlfriend as she lightly poked her shoulder. Elphaba had been sleeping for the past thirteen hours. Glinda was beginning to grow worried. Her girlfriend never slept this long.

"Elphie." Glinda called a little louder as she began to shake the sleeping woman.

Elphaba gave a jerk as her eyes fluttered open for a second before shutting again. At least now Glinda knew that she was still alive.

"Elphie you need to wake up. You've been asleep all day." Glinda tried to wake her girlfriend again. The green woman remained asleep. "Are you sick again?" The blonde raised her hand to Elphaba's forehead and felt a slight temper, but nothing worth sleeping all day over.

"Elphaba can you please at least acknowledge that you hear me?" The blonde huffed as she removed her hand from the forehead. Elphaba remained unresponsive. "Elphie please wake up you're really starting to scare me." Glinda didn't lie as she shook her girlfriend.

Elphaba's eyes fluttered open once again. They hung low and she looked exhausted.

"Do you not feel good?" Glinda asked as she stroked the green woman's cheek. Elphaba tried to hold her eyes open.

"I'm tired." Elphaba managed to get out. Her throat was scratchy and felt swollen.

"You shouldn't be tired. You've been asleep all day." Glinda frowned as she felt Elphaba's forehead again. She didn't really feel all too sick.

"Lemme sleep." Elphaba mumbled as she rolled back over before closing her eyes. Before Glinda could protest she heard light snoring coming from her girlfriend. How could Elphaba still be tired?

Glinda knew this wasn't normal and so she decided to go get the nurse. What if Elphie really was ill? What would she do then?

Without another word to the sleeping green woman, Glinda left the room.

Twenty minutes passed before Glinda returned with a nurse. Elphaba was still in the same position sleeping.

"She's been asleep for almost fourteen hours." Glinda told the nurse as they made their way over towards Elphaba. "It's unlike her to sleep more than seven."

The nurse nodded their head that they understood before going over to the green woman.

"Miss Elphaba you need to wake up." The nurse gently shook the green woman's shoulder. Elphaba barely managed to open her eyes as she felt herself being wakened up.

"Can you tell me what hurts?" The nurse asked. Elphaba couldn't really respond and so she pointed to her throat. Her eyes drooped back down willing sleep to come.

"Miss Elphaba you need to stay awake for me. Can you open your mouth?" The nurse asked as she pulled out a wooden object from her bag. Glinda watched all of this with curiosity and a little fright. What if Elphaba was seriously ill?

The green woman tried to open her mouth but found her muscles too weak to do so. She just simply shook her head that she couldn't.

The nurse sighed before opening the mouth herself. She looked inside for a little while before closing it back up. "Just as I feared." She said as she threw the wooden stick object away.

"What's wrong?" Glinda asked frantically as she looked between Elphaba and the nurse. If anything were wrong with Elphaba she wouldn't be able to handle it.

"She has mono." The nurse stated as she pulled out a couple of pills.

"What's mono?" Glinda asked in a high-pitched voice. She was afraid of what the nurse might say. Mono sounded bad.

"It's not incredibly terrible, it just leaves a person exhausted and with a sore throat for about three weeks." The nurse stated as she poured a couple of pills onto the desk beside Elphaba's bed.

"Three weeks?" Glinda nearly yelled at the nurse. How was she expected to watch Elphaba do nothing but sleep for three weeks? They had never gone more than three days without sex. Three weeks seemed like an eternity.

"That's just an estimate but yes." The nurse was oblivious to Glinda's hyperventilation over this fact.

Glinda turned to her girlfriend to see how she had taken the news but Elphaba was asleep again. How could she be asleep through all of this? Glinda didn't want to go on three weeks without Elphaba.

"How can you get mono?" Glinda asked curiously as she looked at Elphaba's sleeping form.

"A number of things. Kissing, sharing drinks, coughing and then not washing your hands, etc. It's pretty common among college students." The nurse shrugged as she shook the green woman again. She needed Elphaba to take some pills so she wouldn't be contagious.

Elphaba didn't wake up too easily.

"Can I give those to her when she wakes up? I think she should sleep right now." Glinda offered as her love remained asleep. She knew that the nurse was giving her a medication so that the mono would not be contagious.

The nurse sighed before looking at the wall clock. She really did have to get back to the nurse's station. "All right. Just don't forget." The nurse handed over the pills to Glinda. "And do not get close to her at all." The nurse warned.

"I won't" Glinda lied.

As soon as the nurse had gone Glinda closed the door and went over her options. She could either give Elphaba the pills and wait three weeks for sex, or she could not give her the pills and sleep the three weeks away just as Elphaba was doing. The latter option seemed the better option to the blonde. Waiting three whole weeks for Elphaba to wake up did not sound too appealing. Glinda would surely die from sexual frustration by then.

Glinda carefully made her way over to Elphaba and leant down until she was five inches above her lips.

"Please don't let me get too sick." Glinda whispered before leaning down to capture Elphaba's lips in her own. The green woman was startled awake but soon tried to kiss Glinda back. She was failing miserably but to Glinda it didn't really matter. Their lips had touched, now all she had to do was wait.

Glinda was unaware it took more or less a month for Mono to manifest.


	33. Home

**A/N: It's been fun writing all of these oneshots but since I am now out of idea's I think it's time for the end…so with that said, this is going to be the last chapter. I wanted to go out with a bang so tell me what you think! Oh and this chapter was inspired entirely by Scott Alan's song Home which is sung by Shoshana Bean. Any other Shoshana fans in the house?? Haha. So I recommend listening to that before reading this. You can find it on youtube.**

**So please enjoy the last chapter of I've Just Seen a Face!**

Elphaba was lying on her bed with Glinda wrapped tightly in her arms. The green woman was asleep on her back and Glinda was asleep on her side with her head resting upon Elphaba's chest. The two had slept through the entire night wrapped in each other's embrace.

The green woman was the first to awake from their slumber. She smiled as she looked down at her lightly snoring love.

The blonde was so perfect and innocent when she slept that Elphaba couldn't help but love her all the more. She had been given a precious gift that she would never forsake for anything. She thanked the unnamed God every day that she had someone as perfect as Glinda to love and care for her.

Elphaba continued to watch Glinda sleep, thinking that she was the most beautiful creation she had ever seen. She took a deep breath and let the sweet intoxication take over her senses. Glinda always smelled of Gilikin rose petals and vanilla. Those were two of Elphie's favorite scents.

The green woman carefully brought one hand up and began to lightly comb through the blonde locks of her love, careful not the wake her. She ran her fingers through the untangled tresses as she thought about how her life had changed since falling in love with Glinda. She now had something pure in her life. She had something worth living for.

Elphaba couldn't help but think that she had changed a great deal since meeting Glinda. A light now shone within her that had never before glowed. She felt warmth and compassion towards people that she would have felt annoyance towards before. She continued to smile as she whispered into the air something that she was thinking in her head.

"You'll be mine completely. They'll be no darkness left to view." The green woman whispered as she leant over and kissed the blonde on the top of the head. Glinda was the reason behind Elphaba's light. She was the spark that connected all the circuits and caused the green woman to fill with life. There was no darkness left within her anymore.

The blonde shifted a little in Elphaba's arms but remained asleep. Elphaba was glad that she hadn't woken up quite yet. She was so peaceful when she slept.

"I never knew this form of love existed." Elphaba whispered into the abyss again. "And deep inside of me is where is all begins." The green woman's eyes began to water as she was suddenly overcome with love for the girl in her arms.

This girl within her arms now possessed the one thing that Elphaba had never wanted to give to anyone. She held Elphaba's heart, and in turn Elphaba held the blonde's. She wasn't planning on giving it back anytime soon either.

"When you lye inside my arms, I'll protect you for always." Elphaba promised the sleeping girl as she wrapped her arms a little tighter around the blonde. A single tear fell from the green woman's cheek. She wasn't going to let anything bad ever happen to her love.

"Never feel alone for I'll always be with you." Elphaba spoke softly once again as she promised the blonde to always be with her. She wasn't going to ever leave her.

The blonde in the meantime had actually woken up from Elphaba's tight squeeze but her eyes remained shut. She tried not to smile as Elphaba continued to confess her love for the supposed sleeping blonde.

"Home is where the heart is meant to be. Well guess what my sweet. You'll always have a home inside of me." Elphaba smiled as she reached her hand over and began to rub the blonde's back.

Glinda could barely keep herself from tearing up as she heard Elphaba confess that she always would have her heart open to her. The only thing that kept the tears at bay was the thought of hearing more confessions.

"We will walk this road together. I'll shelter you from burdens. Just lean your weight on me." Elphaba continued to whisper words of love as she continued to stare at the face she had memorized so many times. It was the face of perfection.

"Storms may bridge the distance but you will always have a home here. Right here inside my heart. There's a love waiting just for you." Elphaba reached down and placed a light kiss on the blonde's lips. She didn't care if Glinda was sleeping anymore. She needed the blonde to be awake for her next announcement.

The blonde slowly opened her water soaked eyes to look at the green woman. All of the tears that had pooled behind her closed eyes now began to spill freely onto the green woman's chest. Luckily Elphaba was wearing a chamois that captured the moisture.

"Glinda I love you." Elphaba reached out and wiped at the blonde's eyes. She didn't even care that Glinda had tricked her and been awake the whole time. She was too much in love.

"I love you Elphie." The blonde smiled as Elphaba caressed her cheeks. She didn't know what had overcome Elphie this morning but she liked it. She had never heard Elphaba speak so freely of how she felt about the blonde.

"I have something I want to ask you." The green woman shifted her body weight down so that she was now face to face with her love.

The blonde's heart race began to pick up speed. What was so important that Elphaba had to ask her?

"You can ask me anything." Glinda tried to keep her voice steady as she reached out her hand and took a green one in her own. She lovingly began to play with Elphaba's fingers, which seemed to relax the green woman.

Elphaba took a deep breath before looking into Glinda's piercing blue eyes.

"Glinda Upland I have loved you from the second I laid eyes on you. You have given me the life that I thought I could never have. You have changed me for the better. And throughout it all you have given me a place that I can call home." The green woman took another deep breath before continuing. "Now it's my turn to give you all that I am and give you a place to call home." The green woman reached under her pillow and pulled out two small boxes.

Glinda gasped as she saw the size of the two boxes. Both were small and could easily fit in the palm of someone's hand. Her heart could now be heard amongst the two of them it was beating so rapidly.

"Glinda Upland," Elphaba stated as she held up one of the boxes. "Will you marry me?"

The blonde watched as one of the small boxes was opened to reveal a diamond ring about the size of a small green pea. It was definitely one of the largest diamonds Glinda had ever seen in her life.

Elphaba was sweating profusely as she watched Glinda's shocked facial expression. Had she done this all wrong? She knew that when people proposed they usually got down on one knee and all, but Elphaba didn't want to do that. She wanted to do something that few people had done before. She wanted to propose to her love in bed.

Glinda glanced back and forth between the ring and Elphaba. She couldn't believe that Elphaba had proposed to her. This meant that Elphaba wanted to spend the rest of her life with Glinda. This meant that she wanted to grow old and have children with her. This meant that she was always going to wake up how she woke up this morning. Her decision was already made.

"Yes!" Glinda squealed as she reached forward to give her love a kiss.

Elphaba smiled into the kiss that she was sharing with her now fiancée. Everything seemed to be falling into place.

When the blonde finally pulled back she had the biggest grin on her face that Elphaba had ever seen. It made Elphaba smile in kind.

"What's in the other box?" The blonde asked curiously as she noticed that Elphaba still clenched on to one box.

In all the celebration Elphaba had totally forgotten that she still had one more surprise for her love. Her eyes continued to light up as she held out the other box.

"Open it." The green woman smiled as she handed the box over to the blonde.

Glinda nearly wiggled out of bed in excitement. This was the happiest day of her life. She carefully took the box and began to open it. Her eyes scrunched together in confusion as she pulled out a key.

"What's the key go to?" Glinda asked as she looked at the grooves along the side. It certainly looked like a key that went to something important.

Elphaba grinned as she explained what the key belonged to. "Our house." The green woman mirrored Glinda's squirm.

"Our house?" The blonde was still confused. Since when did they have a house?

"Glinda we are graduating soon and so I figured we'd need a place to live. People who are engaged usually live together in a house." Elphaba chuckled as she provided a quick explanation as to why they now owned a house.

"You mean we have our own house? Just the two of us?" The blonde's eyes were wide once again.

"We have a house." Elphaba smiled as she kissed her love softly on the lips. "It has four bedrooms and two baths if I'm not mistaken. I knew you said you always wanted a big house for a family and so I went ahead and got the four bedroom instead of just a one. I hope that's okay."

"Of course that's okay!" Glinda nearly screamed. "Oh sweet Oz Elphie, this is more than any girl could ever hope for." The blonde was overwhelmed with everything at the moment.

"Any other girl yes, but my girl deserves everything." The green woman smiled as she pulled the ring out of the box and slid it onto Glinda's ring finger. It was a perfect fit.

"Elphaba I hate to put a damper on things but how in Oz did you pay for all of this?" Glinda admired her ring on her left hand but didn't want to have to return it when they found out that Elphaba had no money to pay for it.

"The ring I could afford by myself. The house was a present from your parents." Elphaba smiled.

"A present from my parents?" Glinda was still confused. What did her parents now have to do with this?

"Well when I went to ask your father permission I found a nice little cottage nearby that was for sale. When I mentioned it to your parents they decided to get it for us for our wedding present." The green woman was having so much fun explaining all of this to her love. It had been hard trying to keep all of this a secret from Glinda for so long.

"The house is near momsie and popsicle?" Glinda still couldn't wrap her finger around the whole situation.

"It's about a twenty minute carriage ride but yes. I remember that you said you'd like to return north after graduation, and once I researched the area I learned that Gilikin was the perfect place to raise a family." The green woman's enthusiasm was beginning to waver as she saw the confusion that still lingered in Glinda's eyes. "I did this for us Glinda." Elphaba added in an attempt to feel better about what she did.

"You bought a house near my parents so that we could raise a family together?" The blonde asked for clarification.

"Yes." Elphaba responded. "But I mean if you don't like it I'm sure we can always sel…" Elphaba was cut off when pink lips fiercely attached themselves to her own.

The two continued to kiss for a little while before Glinda finally pulled back.

"I don't want to sell the house. That's the most romantic thing that you could have ever done." Glinda tried to wipe at a tear that had escaped her eyes.

"I love you Glinda and I want to spend forever with you." The green woman reassured Glinda that she wasn't going anywhere.

"And I love you Elphaba. I want to be you wife and your lover until we're both too old and senile to know what that is anymore." Glinda giggled a little bit as she pictured her and Elphaba sitting in matching wheelchairs playing shuffleboard on the porch to their cottage. Their kids and grandkids would be running around them as Elphaba yelled for them to slow down.

"That could never happen. I will never stop loving you." Elphaba grinned. "Even when we are old and senile."

"Promise?" Glinda asked.

"Promise." Elphaba smiled before repositioning herself so that she was on top of the blonde. She was going to make this engagement one to remember.

**THE END**


End file.
